Fighter Boys and Magic Girls
by CureJump95
Summary: As the main heroes prep themselves for when the villains try to launch an attack, non were aware when two magic-filled shooting stars pass by their worlds and that some people are in possession of said magic. See as the heroes are going through when the ones closest to them start to show signs from the stars and what they'll cause. All characters belong to their respected owners.
1. Who Abducted Whom

**A/N: Hello readers, who came here or check this out, this is my first fan fiction post on a site like this. So here it is: just so you all know I will be posting updates for all of the chapters that are already up. Maybe put up a new chapter perhaps, or update more fanfictions. Whichever I can do, so expect some updates, big or small, in Fighter Boys and Magic Girls.**

 **Update: if you are reading this and think something is different about what is going on, there is a reason for it. I had recently revise the chapters as much as I can as well as made a few changes to the story, some being big or minor. This was to refresh the fanfic, I hope you like it & let me know what you think of the changes.**

* * *

For many millennials, space has been the scene of the battles of two magical shooting stars: one is called Yoidesu, which is filled with positive magic, while the other is called Gaiaku, which is filled with negative magic. What makes these shooting stars special is the magic it contains: either one will give a person great and powerful magic but depending on which star it is, will either corrupt them or make them out for the better. The two are equally strong and locked in a stalemate to keep the negative star from tempting outsiders to gain its power during their journey filled with battles. At one point, the two stars pass by the Comet Observatory with Rosalina looking at the magic stars through a telescope with all her lumas.

"Alright little ones, the Shooting Stars are about to pass and we are able to get a close look at them. Now stay close, especially when the Gaiaku star comes," Rosalina said gathering all the Lumas near.

Looking from a different view point at Rosalina, an unseen force targets her and moves closer. She later senses it and turns around only for her to gasp and everything went to black.

* * *

During the same day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach asked Mario to accompany her on a walk around the outskirts of Toad Town, he agrees and the two were enjoying their small walk, up until they reach the town gate. Peach displays some worry but looking at Mario made her feel safe. Shortly after stepping out of the gate, Peach automatically vanished, gone into thin air, prompting Mario to rush over to the castle guards to tell them what happened.

She wasn't the only one who disappeared into thin air; at the Great-Fox, the StarFox team were getting ready for any attack that is going to happen when Krystal, the lone female of the group, took a break when she suddenly felt a disturbance than vanished. In a short time, almost all of the women on the planet vanished, so when Mario contacted Fox, he had no problem believing that both Krystal and Peach's disappearance maybe tied with the other women vanishing as well.

With the growing concerns about the villains forming a pack to overthrow their nemesis, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was worried yet confused. The Kingdom of Sarasaland has lost their entire female population, including Princess Daisy, but in the kingdom of Hyrule not a single female is lost, and why is it that it is only the women are vanishing? There were many questions left unanswered, this baffles them until they receive a lone letter with a strange insignia, one with a banana peel and a snowflake. Mario, looking to rescue Peach, as usual, decides to follow the path shown on the letter along with Luigi, as he was concerned with Daisy's' disappearance, as well as Fox and Zelda, disguised as Sheik for that path takes them to the Jungle. The boys have no clue who is responsible and are more than willing to punish whoever kidnapped the girls.

* * *

Across the galaxy, while still being in the Mario universe, lies a lone planet painted in pink and lavender. The planet seems to have nothing but flower fields, gardens, and plants that sprout out candy; it also seems to be filled with a lot of shopping districts, massage parlors, crime-show theater, and weight lost gyms all close to the housing districts, yet with so many buildings, there are plenty of space on the pink planet.

In the Centerpiece of the planet is a castle looks to be made of pink crystals, and in front of the castle, lies all of the kidnapped women, big or small, royal or non-royal, everyone in front the castle. After a few minutes, everyone realized that they look different from before: girls with short hair seem to now have long hair, and no matter what, everyone is wearing a skirt or a dress, all of them dress girly. The discussions had died down with the opening of the crystal doors, revealing a woman in extravagant clothing about to give a speech.

"Hello Ladies, my name is Rachel Femmay and I have rescued you all from your miserable life of servitude," the woman introduce herself, causing a couple of gasps from the kidnapped audience.

* * *

 **A/N: This is basically in the Magic Girl genre as some of the main characters, such as Peach and Daisy, for example, are given magic powers that will, eventually, make them transform into a magic user with a different outfit. This will be shown as the story progresses.**


	2. Boys Journey (Wild Goose Chase)

The boys set off to the Jungle without any problems until they started to encounter grunts from their nemesis and the more enemies they encountered, the more they believe they are going the right way. Eventually, Mario and Fox regroup and heard something like a harmonica, when the two look up they see Popo, the male ice climber by his lonesome.

"Popo, what are you doing in a tree and not up in the mountains?" Fox asked as Popo finish his harmonica solo.

"Because why should "I" risk my life to climb some mountain, I mean, look how dangerous it is? Besides I'm much happier doing something else other than climbing mountains, such as climbing this tree, I mean look how easy and safe it is to climb this," Popo said with anger in his tone.

"Don't believe him on that," a voice said in a rustle in the tree, revealing to be Diddy who then added, "he needed both me and DK to help him up, and since then he hasn't stop playing that harmonica."

Popo blushed a little as both simians came out to join him sitting on the same bark. This prompted Mario to ask him what is he doing in the jungle and where is Nana, the female ice climber. Popo just simply responded by saying how he and Nana broke up after their rope had snap while they were climbing and it cause them both to plummet downward until they both grab onto separate ledges, nearly avoiding falling to their deaths. He also mention that this cause them to get into a big fight and that both he and Nana went down the mountain using separate paths.

"And that was the last time I saw her. Oh, women. She ruined my passion by almost killing me," Popo said then adding with a remorseful tone, "but I miss her and the mountain. No matter whether it's a mountain or a tree, it is not the same." Diddy slapped him hard as he mentions that his and DK's girlfriends are missing, as well as some of the female residents of the jungle. This is when Mario and Fox mentioned their mission to find where the letter came from and that they may find their girls there.

Diddy slapped him hard as he mentions that his and DK's girlfriends are missing, as well as some of the female residents of the jungle. This is when Mario and Fox mentioned their mission to find where the letter came from and that they may find their girls there.

With better energy than before, Popo jumped from the tree eager to join them on their mission as well as DK and Diddy but not as excited as Popo. Shortly after, both Luigi and Sheik came to them saying that they found a strange ice-folding nearby with grunts creating more of the ice glaciers surrounding it. Hearing this, both of the Kong's explained that the glaciers near their islands must be the workings of their recent villain, the Snowmads, knowing that they once tried to take over their tropical island using their ice powers.

The two question what would they want with women as they didn't care for Dixie any more than they cared for the other Kongs when they had cross the Snowmads path. Looking at the questions as to why they would kidnapped all the women, the boys thought about it briefly until Popo say that they should disregard it and that they should fight them anyway, getting all of them to go to the glaciers.

When they all made it, they jumped through the glaciers, beat every grunt they see and dodge every freezing breathe launched at them. Once they made it to the leader, they found that with their combined effort, and Popo's eagerness to find Nana, that the boss was an easy battle seeing that it is seven people tackling everything he toss at them. When Mario and Popo made the leader say where the girls are, he revealed that he had nothing to do with it and that someone will give him anything he wanted if he claims to be the one who kidnapped the girls. After that reveal, Shiek, Diddy, Luigi and Fox gather all of the grunts into a pile for both Mario and Donkey Kong to throw the bad guys into the sky. Popo became depressed with the news that Nana was nowhere nearby.

When Mario and Popo made the leader say where the girls are, he revealed that he had nothing to do with it and that someone will give him anything he wanted if he claims to be the one who kidnapped the girls. After that reveal, Shiek, Diddy, Luigi and Fox gather all of the grunts into a pile for both Mario and Donkey Kong to throw the bad guys into the sky. Popo became depressed with the news that Nana was nowhere nearby.

Seeing his expression, Sheik transformed back into Zelda, and tried to comfort him saying that they will make up soon and to not let his emotion cloud his judgement. That didn't comfort him enough, so trying to make him feel a little better, Mario offers him a place to stay at his and his brother house to let him take a break from climbing until he gets over his breakup, which he accepted. After that, Fox received a transmission from Falco saying that there is a mass amount of energy coming from outer space is being released.

Before he asked what it is, a show of lights appear in the sky, illuminating everything even when it is still day. All of the lights that appeared seemed to fall onto the planet with a huge stream of light on the fighters but it seem to do nothing or cause any major shocks, and as soon as they appeared, they vanished without leaving any important traces.

"Falco, is there any trace of where the energy came from or what is that about?" Fox asked into his transmitter.

"Sorry Foxy but not much is known about it, just that it happened by the borderline of both Mario's and the Lylat system of space. Definitely on the Mario side, though," Falco answered. With that light show over, the simians returning to their homes, the now five heroes return to the Mushroom Kingdom castle to try to find the women.

They return to discussed their pointless adventure and how they didn't find any girls. They tell that the letter was a fake when everyone in the main hall heard a small yawn coming from the hall in the back: the yawn appeared to have come from Princess Peach, looking as though she had just taken a nap throughout the whole thing.

"Princess, where have you been? What happen? And how did you ended up back here?" Toadsworth asked in the silent room. To everyone's surprise, she didn't know why everyone was so startled by her reappearance as she felt as though she just taken a nap, although she mention that she had a dream that she was making a speech about equality and that she became a wanted criminal because of it. The room just stayed stunned with Mario deciding to take Popo to his home to get some rest while Zelda and Luigi went to the other kingdoms to see if all of the women had return, leaving both a frustrated Fox and Falco to return to the Great-Fox.

"Hey guys, did you find the missing women, how did it go?" Slippy asked the two as they entered the Great-Fox lobby.

"Infuriating that's how it went," Fox said with Falco adding, "Turns out the Princess was in her bedroom while we went on a crazy adventure against a wannabe bad guy who did next to nothing with women." This angered Fox because Falco didn't go because he knew they were about to deal with cold climate and that they have checked Peach's bedroom earlier and she wasn't there that time.

Seeing Fox's expression, Falco then added, "Come on man admit it, the guy wanted to be a big shot and look what happened. And what kind of idiots would believe that the girl would just simply appear in her bedroom?" Falco yelled when all of a sudden, they hear a yawn coming from the bedroom hall and it turns out to be Krystal looking as though she had just taken a nap.

"Hello boys, (stretches) I just had the strangest dream: I was held prisoner and I had long hair and was in a dress (The boys all looked at her strangely) So what did I miss?" Krystal asked.

"Oh nothing just a couple of idiots running around following a false alarm," Fox answered with an emphasis towards Falco causing the two to get into a small fistfight.

Slippy tried to break them up but Krystal ended up breaking it up when she suddenly got pinkness in her eyes and said, "Stop it, stop it, stop it. Please can't you boys solve your problems by other means without violence?" This left everyone in full jaw dropped, as she had seen the two argue like that before, maybe even worse, but she never intervene by acting like that. This just made Fox wonder: what really happen to the girls and why did Krystal all of sudden act like that?


	3. The Mystery than the Journey

Everyone that came back acted as if it never happen and the majority of them are behaving the same as before. It is only a very small margin of girls that are acting strangely as shown a few days later: Peach, being a free-spirited princess that she was, started to be more serious as in considering defenses and more escape methods than just passages. Luigi had also noticed a change in Daisy when he went to see her: he saw that she was more into battling and training, taking a chance while mixing it up with her royal duties. And another one who show a great change was Krystal: shortly after her outbreak, she started to act a little bit and talk girly to the dismay of her teammates.

To better understand the three as well as some of the women who have left, the Starfox squadron land the Greatfox on the outskirts of the kingdom while Daisy is asked to visit Peach Castle more often. In the weeks passed, all three have gotten worst: Peach had made all of her Toads create new traps and passages, while showing some hospitality, Daisy tried to be as loud as she can well as believing that the flowers are speaking to her, while Krystal just started dressing like a girl even wearing makeup and trying to tackle Fox, which bothered him to the point where he decided to sleep over at Mario's house.

After this great change, Fox had made ROB scan the three for something suspicious, which they found nothing in Peach or Daisy, but found something interesting in Krystal. What they found in her was a change in her DNA arrangement, located where her behavior is influenced. That was the only thing they found from scanning and it just left the squadron, the Mario Bros., and the castle toads more confused.

But the strangest thing that happens is when Popo went over to the castle to announce that he and Nana are back together to the Mario bros. and Peach. Even though Mario and Luigi applaud Popo for patching things up with Nana, Peach didn't respond well as she gains stars in her eyes and reaches for Mario's front pocket until she pulls out a fire flower and started throwing fireballs at Nana.

"Peach, what in the icy fields are you doing!?" Popo asked trying to shield Nana from the fire.

"She's evil. She sold her soul so she could enslave us all," Peach proclaimed as she aims the fire to reach Nana even though she is behind Popo, prompting her to escape with Peach chasing after her.

"Mario, what is wrong with her?! What is she saying?!" Popo asked with anxiety as the three boys decided to chase after the two.

As Peach chases Nana, there's something peculiar about the fire she is using: instead of shooting the fireballs straight and bouncing, it was not its usual shape or size as it was chasing Nana. At some point, Peach got hit by an item Nana swing at her, but she was still firing fireballs, only this time, she started to punch the ground with such a heavy force that send her toads flying in the air if Nana came near them.

"So I found my first A+," Nana said after a small chase as she began to pop up ice blocks and spears at Peach and the two fought each other using the peculiar fire and ice throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. As the toads are flying, Peach throw her fireballs while Nana throw her dark ice spears, completely ignoring them, some of whom fall into trees, with the Mario Bros. trying to catch them or get them out of the trees: one of them had fallen into Fox's arms when he was out for a stroll, completely unaware of what is going on. The toadette gave an "oooh" sound and he completely put her down and left fast before he catches something else.

Because of this, it wasn't long until everybody heard about the princess and the female ice climber's fire and ice battle while it drags onto the outskirts where Krystal, in a pastel blouse and skirt with sandals, was in the garden making a floral crown, humming with her eyes close. To try to throw off Peach, Nana threw a dark freeze spell aimed at Krystal, but when it was about to hit her, she opens her eyes to reveal light stars in her eyes and slapped the spell not far into the sky.

"Do you really think my DNA rearrangement would cause me to not notice an ice spell coming towards me?" Krystal said standing up.

"Although I'm not as strong as I was because of this behavior change," Krystal said as everyone saw that the spell was falling towards the Greatfox and turn it into an ice sculpture that is warm to the touch.

"Hmm, she may not have the strength to purify the spell, but she has a star so I guess she's a positive," Nana said trying to move when she realize that her hands are tied and her feet with ice she can't break placing her on the ground.

"Just call me the ice princess," Krystal said bringing her palm to show a small snowflake floating on her hand.

"Well, so you are not really as…" Nana said when she saw that both Peach and Krystal are pointing towards what's above her head. When she look up, she saw Daisy, with stars in her eyes, throwing a hammer three times her size targeting Nana. Before the hammer made contact, Nana managed to dodge it by forming her shape into a black mass and reforming it to the ice climber she was.

(Slowly clapping throughout she said) "Well all of you pass with flying colors, or should I say stars, guess my work here is done…Au Revoir," Nana said, blowing the girls away before turning back into the black mass and vanishing into the ground. When she vanished, all the girls lost the stars in their eyes and return to the way they were before but with no memory and everything they had still there when the boys finally catch up to the girls.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU ALL CHASE NANA?" Popo asked in shocked and anger while panicking.

"Forgive me, I don't seem to recall what happened in the past few moments," Peach answered.

"Heck I don't recall where I got this hammer," Daisy said holding the oversized hammer. Then Fox and Falco went over and found the Greatfox incase in ice when Krystal try to tackle Fox, but he dodged her like always.

"Aww, not even once. Oh well, at least I remember making this (pulling out a damaged flower crown). Hey?! I didn't make it like this, what happened?" Krystal said sitting on her legs looking at the flower crown. How it looked, the boys all agreed that something is not right.

"If it makes you and your team feel better, you may reside at the castle, that goes for you Mario and your brother too," Peach asked.

"Sorry princess but I'd much rather sleep on the couch or floor at Mario's house than on a bed at your crazy castle," Falco said guarding Fox against Krystal.

"Thanks, but I think Krystal would love to stay at your castle," Fox stated as he made a gesture for Mario to turn down the princess's offer.

"Aww, but we're a team, we should stick together, even though Slippy is stuck inside the Greatfox," Krystal pleaded as all the boys looked at each other with shock.

"Don't worry, the ice isn't natural, so he'll live," Daisy said as the boys rush to the Greatfox to see that the ice was really wasn't cold, but surprisingly warm. While there, the boys tell each other that they are going to discussed how they're going to find out what is causing the girls to act unusual at Mario's house.

After all of the refusal, all of them went their separate ways with the girls going to the castle and the boys going over to Mario's house. While walking, Peach notice how the ground looks like it has craters and some of the toads are glaring at her. She then starts to believe that this was her doing even though she does not remember what she had done and that she wonder what she can do about it. When she made it to the castle, both Daisy and Krystal went to pick the bedrooms they'll be staying in leaving Peach to think on her own. After a few moments, she decided to gather all of the toads that work in the castle to give them an announcement.

"Alright, I just want to say that I know I have been rough on you all for some time now, thinking about my previous actions, I want to give everyone here a few weeks off and my permission to not work until you feel ready to return and while receiving paychecks," Peach said as she bows her head to all of the toads who seem surprised but delighted to hear the news.

Toadsworth, the only one not okay with this, went up to Peach and ask for what reason is she doing this, only for her to say, "All of them are tired, (looking at some who are cheering) and plus with what happen earlier, I think they should be with their families for a while now. And also, Toadsworth I would greatly appreciate it if you take some time off as well," Peach said as she stood tall.

"But your majesty, I never left your side since you were a young baby, excluding the times you were kidnapped of course. What makes you think I would allow you to give me time off without you?" Toadsworth asked with Peach telling him, "Relax Toadsworth, I'll be fine, it is them that need care (looking at the celebrating toads). Just promise me you'll have one day off and then you can return the following day, please watch the castle toads and see how they are doing."

Toadsworth bowed his head said, "As you wish Princess."

* * *

Later that night, all of the toads left the castle, leaving it empty except for the trio of girls there. Mario saw the line of toads leaving and asked Peach what is going on. Peach simply said that they need a break after what she had put them through and once again asked him if he wanted to stay at the castle, but he refuses as he was out getting some items when he saw the line. Seeing her sadden expression, Mario asked if she would like a hug, which she said yes too. They hug for a bit when the loud sound of a heartbeat is heard, which cause the two to break it off.

"Well, I'll see you boys on the morrow. I hope you all get a good nights' rest. Oh, and tell Popo, (with a glare in her eyes) I suggest that you all stay as far away from Nana as you can," Peach said as well as mentioning that there is something peculiar about her and that they should be careful. Mario took the message and leave Peach at the doorway with both of them wishing each other goodnight.

Later that night, the Mario brothers, Fox, Falco, and Popo discussed what may have caused the girls to act out of normal and mentioned how they missed the old versions of the girls. They discussed culprits to what lands they may have vanished off to or what methods they can use to convince the girls to undergo to revert back to normal. It is here when Mario told the guys the message peach gave, making Popo yell.

"WHAT! Why should I?!" Mario didn't know how to respond to the question as Popo added, "Well those three are acting off so should we avoid them too?" Popo said. Before anyone said anything, they receive a small knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something," the person knocking opening the door said, revealing to be Nana. Popo ran over to hug her and tell her what they were doing while everyone asked what happened, only for her to just say that the girls simply went crazy and attacked, making her run away. She asked what they were talking about and Popo just spilled everything that they were discussing, disregarding Peach's warning.

"I think I might know what could bring them back to normal," Nana said gesturing for a piece of paper.

"OK boys, here is what I heard that you need to go, it is called the Cave of Seram," she said drawing what looks like a map. When she was finished, she told the boys to not show the girls the map or visit them as say they might attack them back or run away from them. Also, she mentioned that they should go as quickly as possible because they could only get worst from there. With no other leads, they all agree to the search with only Fox having some kind of suspicion, but after discussing the plan, the boys went to sleep inviting Nana to sleep in their house, well Popo was the only one even though Mario was heeding some of Peach's warning.

Later that night. "Ha, you boys should have listened to the girls warning," Nana said as she shrouds the inside of the house with a dark mist covering everyone, except for Fox, Mario, and Luigi, before being shrouded in the mist, "Blasphemy, oh well, I could adjust with two under my spell towards the girls in check, but I'll assure the three will forget about them," Nana said in the mist with only red eyes showing.


	4. Side Story: Peach's Perspective

**A/N: Gokigenyou, CureJump here asking for an opinion. While typing this, I kept thinking about these questions: When would it be appropriate to show the girls adventure without giving too many spoilers? How can I show how the magic girls came to have their powers? How can I give a callback to the ending of the first chapter while tying the story together? How can I hide the identities of the other star-bearers until their time of reveal? All that. Since it would give too much information regarding future characters I decided to break it into four separate sections, which will be placed during a section where it won't spoil anything but give food for thought. Here is the first section of the saga, all taking place during ch. 2, hopefully, you'll enjoy.**

* * *

When all of the girls settled in the front of the plaza, Rachel started to make a speech that explains why they are here, where they are at and what are they doing here. She basically stands as an extreme feminist who believes that the standard of gender treatment in their world is too lenient towards the male gender and that she is trying to change their minds about it. She had brought all of the women from both Earth and Hocotate to not only get a population to join her but have help from other planets. It took a good half hour for her to finish her speech and the main points were that they are going to be treated as queens so long as they believe what she believes and that there are no males for hundreds of miles.

Somewhere in the crowd, Peach stood listening to the speech and notice something hidden that is covered by talk about being treaty like royalty. In the speech, she notices that it is basically spoken propaganda to fight and enslave the male gender, hidden through all that talk of royalty but in the lines of how they are living. Knowing that Mario isn't nearby, she looked for a nearby high point, which she climb it to its highest point and made a speech of her own.

"Hey, can't you see, she is trying to make us believe that males are the cause of all of the problems and that they should be kept as slaves, which is not right," Peach said. She called Rachel out on her biased opinion and Peach ask the crowd to not be bought by talk about royal treatment. Peach managed to get a couple of groups in the crowd on her side, making Rachel panic. They were listening to Peach until a voice came by Rachel and broke the mood.

"Don't believe those lies, boys are nothing but bad news," the voice said. Everyone looked towards her and it even caught Peach off guard as she makes her own speech. Even though everyone wasn't bought with her talk joining Rachel's movement, she ultimately wins the crowd when she mentioned that her ex-boyfriend nearly kill her, making it seem as though he did it on purpose, getting almost all of them to go against Peach.

Looking at the glares, Peach knows that she can't sway anyone like she did and jumped from the pedestal and run for her life. She managed to find a horse and used it to run away.

As half the crowd started to go to Rachel and the girl who said the mark about nearly being killed, Rachel said to her, "Fellow sister, I like your attitude, how would you like to be my second in command?"

"So long as those boys are put in a place where they'll finally take responsibility than sign me up, sis," She said as the two handshakes and began their rule over Femme Fatalia.

While on the horse, Peach, believing that she is not alone in wanting to stop this, thought about the girl.

She thought out loud, "Hmm, I know her from somewhere, but where and how? Why does she seem so familiar and what does she have against men and why did she mention being second-fiddle like she has always been…." Peach thought until she realizes who it is but then got chased by the castle guardettes.


	5. The Twenty-Twenty-Twenty Adventure Pt 1

The next day, the boys had departed for their "journey" and had follow what Nana had said: not one visit the castle even though Mario and Luigi had insisted upon it. When it became early afternoon, it became apparent to Peach that the boys were not going to visit her or the others as she stand in front of the open balcony of her castle, eyes close, wind blowing at her face, facing the blue sky.

Her castle was empty from the usual toads, as all of them were given a vacation from Peach; she even made Toadsworth watch all the toads, leaving her, Daisy and Krystal alone in the castle. During the same afternoon, an army of Bowsers minions are marching towards the castle with the captain, using a communicator to talk with Bowser.

"Alright sire, we have a huge army on ground, a bunch of kameks flying, and a spaceship with the power to lift the whole castle. An allegiance of heroes will have a hard time keeping you from your princess," the commander said into the communicator ending the communications with an evil laugh coming from the other end. Peach was still standing, feeling the breeze when Daisy and Krystal came in to let her know that Bowser's army is heading towards the castle and that the boys are nowhere to be seen.

"Peach, we're all in trouble cause Bowser really brought out the big guns. What are you going to do?" Daisy said in panic as Peach gave an unexpected answer.

"Simple, Daisy you are to go to the front hallway while I would like for Krystal to be in the hallway close to my bedroom. You should look for a small sheet with some instructions by windows facing Bowser's army," Peach instructed opening her eyes and showing the two the sheet to look for. Daisy and Krystal looked at each other before they ran off to where the sheet may be.

Walking up to the sheet she showed, Peach pulled out a small communicator near the sheet and said, "Alright are you two near the sheet? Say something to your communicator once you're nearby," Peach instructed as she waited for her a response.

"Right here and ready to go!" Krystal exclaims in the communicator.

"Daisy here and I still don't understand what you want for us to do as I'm in front of what looks like a spin dial from an old fashioned phone," Daisy said before Peach simply said follow the sheet for what it says. The first thing the sheet said was for all three to locate the spin dial, put the numbers listed on their sheets and wait. After following the instructions, a chain rope fell from the ceiling in front of each of them.

"Okay, what's with the chain?" Daisy asks while Krystal plays with it.

"Be aware of what is about to happen and you two are to not pull the chain until I say the key words on your sheets. Both of you have different key words so be sure to take a good look and wait for me to say your word," Peach instructed as the two start to get a firm grasp on the chain. As the army draws closer and closer, the two began to worry about the attack except for Peach as she was the one who got the idea shortly after her surprise reappearance.

Right when the ground army is close enough, Peach yelled, "PRIMROSE". This cause Daisy to jump and pull her chain, causing the ground beneath the army to fall getting the whole ground army to fall into the sewer.

"Woah, when did she get THAT installed? Oh well, that silly ground trap won't work on us Flying Kameks," The leader of the kameks was saying when Peach yell, "DAZZLE". This cause Krystal to jump and pull her chain while hanging on it like a child. After she pulled the chain, the castle roofs started to transform into mirror panels targeting anything floating in the sky that is not a passing bird.

"AAAWWWWW. My eyes, they burn," the kameks are yelling with one saying, "Why must I pick the better lenses today?" The Kameks all fly away, leaving only the giant spaceship.

"Shoot, the kameks are blinded and we are basically flushed, (the leader took a stronger grip onto a pipe in the sewers). LET THE SHIP TAKE THE CASTLE!" the leader yell into his communicator to the leader of the spaceship.

Right when the ship is about to get ready for its final trick, Peach pull the chain in front of the balcony, and spin the spin dial for some time. Right when the ship was about to power on, a lever pop up and she pulled it, activating the last trap, which is a boxing glove that came out of the garden and hit the spaceship, making it go off course and unsettled. The ship was filled with screams as both Daisy and Krystal ran towards Peach exclaiming what they have saw and what they have done, but she explained that they have prevented themselves from getting kidnapped and they didn't need any major heroes to help them.

"How did we do that?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I thought that I should start defending myself after my dream, although oddly enough it makes me want to be more serious about defense as well as think about moving on with compassion to my people and think more about Mario," Peach explained thinking about it.

"Yeah, yeah, but how did you know how to target the group?" Daisy asked once more. Peach thought about it until a sudden breeze came by.

"Oh we might get a visitor in a few minutes. (Going over to the main spin dial and input certain numbers on it) Don't get your hopes up Krystal, it is not Fox but a queen," Peach said putting in the last number causing all of the traps to look as though it never happened.

"Oh, you think you're so smart, well who is it and how far is she?" Krystal asked but got an answer from Peach, "Queen Zelda of Hyrule, she just enter Toad Town and judging by her speed, she'll be here within a few minutes". After inputting numbers, it cause a tea set to appear and later change her answer when they heard the front door opening by saying, "Make that two minutes". When Zelda came into the castle she looked for the girls and to her surprise she sees that the girls are by the balcony window.

"Hello, are you girls doing okay?" Zelda asked looking for the trio.

"We are doing fine Ms. Zelda, just enjoying this marvelous day," Peach said taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, it just my kingdom is peaceful and I've been hearing a lot about how you girls are doing and…" Zelda said when she got interrupted by Krystal.

"LIAR! You're really here because you receive a message from a parakarry to go visit us, giggle." All were surprise by what Krystal said until Zelda confirm that this was the reason she is visiting and asked how she knew that.

"Wait, you didn't say it out loud?" Krystal asked.

"No, but how would you know, I was only thinking about it?" Zelda asked with Krystal just giving an "I don't know" expression.

"Don't worry, this is probably possible with her ability to sense distress, Mario mentioned that Fox explained it to him," Peach explained.

"Oh, well I was coming by, when I happen to saw not only a bunch of lights come from the castle but also a giant boxing glove come out of the garden. Care to explain because I'm lost," Zelda asked as Peach was about to explain until Krystal decides to invite Zelda to officially have a sleepover with Daisy adding that it'll be fun.

"Girls, we've been sleeping in separate rooms of this castle for a while now, why would you want to have a sleepover when we could of have it some other time?" Peach asked the two.

"Well I never been part of sleepover, well cause you all know how I live, but still I want to be in one," Krystal said with Daisy cheer as the two drag both the serious royals to a makeup room.

"I am sorry about this Ms. Zelda, recently we have been acting noticeably out of normal," Peach explain as the four went to a different room.

* * *

During the journey, the bros. thought about both princesses and wondered whether they did right in making Zelda watch them while Fox started to question everything that had happen. All of them were halfway to their destination, as Nana had mentioned, located by the seas and by a dormant volcano.

"We're almost there you guys, just beyond that part of the forest," (pointing to a creepy and dark shaded jungle filled with red glowing eyes) Nana explained holding the map and leading the way with cheers.

"Say Falco, Mario, Luigi, did any of you notice something off about Nana since she came last night?" Fox asked as he see Popo, with dark rings in his eyes although Fox didn't see it, treating her with higher standards than usual.

"Dude why should you care, she's just like all the others, as wacky as ever," Falco said even though both brothers had agreed before he said it, for he too have dark rings in his eyes.

This makes Fox more suspicion as he would believe Falco would be more excited about the mission and he recalled earlier that morning, he saw Nana sneaking by the castle when it was she who told them not to go to the castle. Fox talk to Mario and Luigi about his suspicious and both believed him and added that Nana may have been affected by the same thing the female trio were affected, but in a negative way.

Nana notice how the three were talking about her, and thought to herself, "Hhhm, these boys are turning to be as problematic as I thought, still I've got to get these boys thinking about our situation more than the girls. Popo growing love for me and Falco not caring about anything provided a good enough distraction but now it's time to bring out the big guns," Nana thought to herself pulling a dark matter from her parka and let it go. After it left, the earth trembled and shook.

"What the heck was that?!" Fox asked with Falco replying, "Who cares about how nature works".

Nana faces the others saying, "(In a sappy voice) Maybe it's the scary creatures that roam the jungle, I mean there is a reason why Link carries a sword in his journeys," Nana said trying to get support with only Popo backing her up dressed up like a fan from Japan.

All three looked at her until the earth shook once more with great power than before, when it began to rumble, a giant black tiger full of bright stars from nowhere came and snatch Luigi with its teeth and ran off deep into the forest. Mario and Fox went off to chase it leaving Falco to slump, Popo to cheer for Nana who took out a pair of binoculars and watch the sky.

* * *

Peach and Daisy change to go with the sleepover, Krystal played with a makeup box Daisy brought and Zelda stood watching all of them.

Zelda asked, "Why are you girls having a sleepover and what is the occasion for some of this food," looking at a small table of glorious food.

Both Daisy and Peach emerged, in pajamas, Daisy feeling happy while Peach being upset about it said, "I feel ridicules. Why are we celebrating when we barely stop what could have been a serious kidnapping?"

"Cause we did it ourselves and Krystal had never been to a sleepover before, so why not celebrate with a sleepover?" Daisy cheer bringing a few pillows.

"Besides, the more the merrier, with Zelda here, it's going to be fun, giggle. And besides what could go wrong?" Krystal asked with a big grin on her face when Peach got a surprise expression.

She said, "Everything, now that you said that. Oh dear, what if the traps malfunction the second we asked for them. What if Ganondorf comes in looking for Zelda or Bowser comes here in person?" Peach thought out loud.

"And maybe Krystal will get kidnapped by her teams' rival for the first time. (Getting a scared reaction from her). (Looking at her) Oh relax, we're here in the castle and what villains want to kidnap us now?" Daisy said but after she said it, the castle began to shake. After a few surprise expression, the castle shook hard and the ground became loose.

Instinctively, Peach went outside and to her surprise the castle was being lifted and looking at the sky, there was no spaceship or anything above or below but the castle was lifting off the ground. When all of the girls came, the castle is off the ground, Daisy tried to jump onto the ground but a shield stopped her and push her back.

As the castle starts to take flight, Peach directed everyone to the nearby wall, as she punched the sides of the main entrance. After she punch it, a set a turn cranks appear from the side as Peach yell at them to start turning the cranks. As Daisy, Krystal and Zelda start turning them, hooks from beneath the castle appear and they start to launch towards the ground.

"Wow, Peach thought of a lot of things," Daisy said as Peach run over to turn a crank herself.

"Now, if we keep doing this, we might have a chance of not going into outer space, but we must keep turning," Peach directed as the hooks stayed onto the ground causing the castle to rumble from the contradicting forces.

It was soon that the hooks were detached from the ground and the cranks refused to turn, that the girls realized that they are trap and there is nothing they can do as Peach yelled, "Who is responsible for this?" As the last word echoes, the castle flew deep into the darkness of space.


	6. The Twenty-Twenty-Twenty Adventure Pt 2

As Mario and Fox chase the mysterious tiger, it uses it terrain to dodge the two with Luigi's scream giving them way to the tiger. It wasn't until sometime that both of them lost the tiger and it tracks as Luigi screams went silent.

When the two stopped, Mario became upset and punch the ground. Fox tried to cheer Mario to no avail, until he told him that they will find Luigi and understand the situation they are in and find the person behind the current events. Fox then tried to get Mario to rise by getting him to think about Peach, before she started to be serious, while he start to think about Krystal before her current form gross him out. After he rise, Mario mentioned that Nana did gave him a weird vibe the night before as well as what Peach did earlier that day.

"How did it happened?" Fox asked. Mario then told him how everything happen in as much details as he can being there. Once he finished explaining, he told Fox that he would believe Peach would have a reason to attack Nana rather than go crazy and attack her for no reason, but he never believe that she would use powers such as the ones shown earlier without telling him or anyone where she got them from. He also mentioned that Peach was screaming about how evil Nana is thus the two remember what Peach told him last night making an idea click in Fox's head.

"You know what Mario, we should try to talk to Nana, or get her to talk about what is going on or what she knows," Fox said getting Mario to jump up energized. As the two start to head back to the original site of their travels.

"We should try to be careful, cause who knows what she will do?" Fox added as they started to run back to the site. When they finally got back, both of them confronted Nana, who put away her binoculars, only to deal with Popo.

"(In a sappy voice) Why would I do anything wrong, maybe Princess Peach went crazy? I was just trying to help," Nana said with Popo starting to push them. She put both of her hands behind her back and silently snapped her fingers, while Popo tries to start a fight with both Mario and Fox.

When a fight is about to break between the four, a loud sound came out, like something was falling. Quickly, a shadow appeared over the Ice Climbers, Mario and Fox and as time passed, the shadow became larger and larger, forming a small oval above them. When they all look up, they saw a spaceship falling towards them: Mario and Fox jumped separate directions away from the shadow while Nana pushed Popo towards the same side as Mario.

When the ship finally made impact on the ground, Fox started to get back to the others when he heard the sound of someone clapping slowly. When he turned towards where the sound is coming from, Nana came out from the shadows to reveal that she was the one clapping.

"My I must applaud you for considering that I'm part of the evil side of the plot. Normally you have to be a reader to figure this out, but you're a character, so no blame," Nana said.

"So you are a villain and behind all this, grrr" Fox claimed.

"Yes, but not all, and you won't be around for long, you sneak," Nana said grinning, gaining dark stars in her eyes as they face each other in battle style.

* * *

Back at the site, Mario and Popo got back up after that small push and went up to the ship and saw that it has a familiar design to someone that they know. When they went up to the ship, its' cockpit open up and a small ball of light came out of it. When it fully came out, it became startled and let out a small spray of light on the area in its' light: what the light spray did is remove the dark spell from both Popo and Falco, turning them back to normal.

Once it finished spraying, it float up to the sky above them. After it floated to the sky, a voice came from the ship and it is revealed Samus Aran, in good condition. Both Mario and Popo went up to get Samus out of her ship, asking whether she is okay, which made Mario confused with his concern. As the two checked Samus ship, Falco got up from his placed, stretch and went to the guys to ask if they are alright, which made Mario even more confused than concerned about Samus.

"What do you mean why are we acting weird, Samus could be hurt and you are worried about us?" Falco asked as Mario is still looking at the two weirdly.

When Samus got up, she stated that she is fine and that her ship had received an unexpected guest and she blames it for crashing her ship. Before she mentioned the light, the group heard the sound of a horse galloping and whiny towards them: the sound came closer and it turns out to be Link on his horse who was on an adventure of his own.

He told them that he heard Zelda went to Mushroom Castle and decided to visit her there, only to find that there is a giant chasm where the castle should be. When he saw it, he went to go and look for clues as to where the castle went and where the girls are. After he said that, Mario asked if he had seen any clues but Link simply shook his head, making Mario angry. This made Mario want to join Link on his journey and was about to drag everyone to join but then a roar of a tiger came, getting Mario's attention.

"Mario, why the sudden change, I understand with what is going on but why now?" Samus asked with Popo and Falco in lost with why he reacted with the sound. Mario was about to explain what happen, when they look at the glowing piece of light looking scared and all of them saw as it was eaten by a pouncing tiger with the same pattern as the one that had kidnapped Luigi.

It landed in the bushes and came out, this time with Nana, screaming in its teeth. The tiger took her away, causing Popo to chase after it, with Mario chasing after Popo to tell him that Nana is evil since as he know Popo doesn't believe it. This prompted Samus and Link to chase after those two because it looks as though Mario is about to fight him. They all chase the tiger into a cave with Mario tackling Popo into the cave and about to pummel him.

Before a fight start, both Samus and Link separated the two but they are still trying to fight each other while in their arms. While they are trying to fight, Falco, who was following them from the end, notice something on the ground: a small, red chewed up scarf on the floor. He picked it up to investigate it and asked for all of their attention.

"Hey guys, look at this scarf. (Having it in both of his hands) It, it belongs to Fox," Falco said in shock seeing how damaged it look.

"Wait, was Fox with you guys?" Samus asked Mario in her arms. He nodded as everyone started to look at the scarf and see how it looks.

"Oh no, that evil tiger has gotten him. First Nana, (getting a kick from Mario) I'm sure Luigi, and now Fox. We should do something before one of us is taken by that tiger," Popo exclaim.

"Nah, Fox is a fighter, he wouldn't let some tiger get him like how Nana was taken, and what's with it, why would it leave Fox's scarf like this?" Falco asked. They all look at each other until Samus points out that the tiger most likely is following its' masters' orders. The five then began to think about who would be smart enough to command a clearly intelligent tiger and be after the heroes.

* * *

The girls wait in the main lobby after the trap had failed and Krystal screamed in terror.

"(Scream) We're alone in the dark voids of outer space!" Krystal screamed.

"Don't you fight bad guys in worst kinds of lighting," Peach ask trying to bring Krystal back to what is going on.

"Hey Peach, do you have plan just in case that trap failed?" Daisy asked.

"Of course, I just so happen to have my toads install a teleport pad in the kitchen of the castle, we just have to go there and teleport out of here," Peach answered.

"Why do you have a teleport pad in your kitchen?" Zelda asked.

"Because they had difficulties (Look at the fourth wall), now let's go," Peach explained as she leads them towards her kitchen. It was a short time till they made it to the kitchen and when they made it there, Peach quickly pointed out the teleport pad. They all ran towards the pad, only to be stopped by a tiger with dark rings on its white pelt.

"Well, well, is this a mild surprise," The tiger said in a condescending voice. The girls became shocked by how it spoke as they became surrounded by more.

"As much as it is a surprise to see the, Princess Peach, being serious about protecting herself from getting kidnapped, I am thankful word got out about your castle traps or this definitely would have been a surprise," the tiger continued to talk, slashing its claws on the pad. As they became helpless, Peach kept a straight face as the they surround the four.

"Any last words, Princess of Kidnappings," the tiger said.

"Yes, The Crimson Carnation Shines in the Three True Skies," Peach said out loud. After she said that, a control panel by the entrance started to shine and a pitfall open up beneath the girls' feet. It then closes after them, as all of the tigers were pulled out of the castle. The pitfall made the girls land in the basement dungeon that was created based on the hidden passage behind the fireplace. Three of them ask how it happened with Peach answering that she equipped each of the castle rooms with a control pad that is voice activated by sentences that have a certain words.

"So this is a part of those traps you set up?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, because how will I try to escape from bad guys if I am simply stuck?" Peach said. After that, a new pack of tiger pop up where they are.

"Nice try with those fancy traps: girls, deactivate the traps," The leader of the pack said as all of them let out a roar that disabled all of the traps pad.

"Okay, this time, we get them," the leader said.

As the leader command her pack to attack the four, something happen: Peach eyes started to glow. She went forward and brought out an Invincibility Leaf and transform into White Tanooki Peach. When she don on her suit, she brought out two Double Cherries and used it on herself to create two more of herself in the suits. After the show, she direct the clones to attack certain sections of the pact as all of them and went out to attack the tigers as individuals.

Zelda watch as Peach took care of some of them simply by the powers of invisibility when one is about to pounce on her. When it came close, she was defended by Krystal, who used a staff that looks like a constellation, looking more of her usual self. She too was glowing and she handled the weapon with ease, and with staff in hand, she twirl it and went up to fight along with Peach. Seeing this, Zelda became encourage to fight the pack and in true fashion, turn into Sheik.

Thanks to Peach's invisibility, Krystal's staff, and Sheik's skills that the pack fall, but when it's all done, they notice something: Daisy, instead of glowing brightly, is glowing dimly and looks weak. Peach went to her to check her pulse only to see that she is okay but not in good conditions.

As Peach continues to check on Daisy, both Zelda (who changed back) and Krystal notice something in the windows. They saw the stars are moving at a faster rate than they normally should: it isn't until they realize that they are actually passing the stars and they are moving. Zelda went to tell Peach about the moving castle when Krystal's eyes started to glow and start to have a headache. After the headache, Krystal tried to look through the window and saw what is in front of them only for her eyes to glow again.

"Girls we need to get out of here, we are approaching the border," Krystal said. Both Peach and Zelda look at her while at Daisy's side and ask what she means by the border.

"I don't know how to explain it, but what I mean is that if we cross it, we are obligated to follow the rules of the Lylat System of Space," Krystal explained.

"But if we start to follow the Lylat physics, that means…" Peach said but then freak out knowing what it is. Zelda went up to the others, when a tiger came out of nowhere, snatch Daisy and went outside the door. All three went outside until they hit the shield to see the tiger with Daisy in its arm and reminded them of the consequence of passing the border.

As it left, all of the girls panic as they need to leave or else they will meet their demise. All seems lost until Krystal eyes started to glow again and she put her hand on the shield, and her hair start to grow past her shoulders. She breathe in and the shield started to shine: Zelda look at her funny, until Peach's eyes started to glow and did the same thing. Zelda is weirded out by both their actions until the shield looks as though it is about to break. Zelda decided to partake in their actions and when it happened, the shield finally break and turn into butterflies made from light.

Once the shield is gone, Peach grab both Krystal and Zelda's arms and took a jump into Outer Space. She made all of them turn to see what has become of the castle as it pass the border into the Lylat System.

It is when they are flying that Zelda asked if Peach's White Tanooki suit will defend them as well as what will happen while in Outer Space. Peach thought about it for a moment until she realize what she had done and let out a loud scream as all three fly through space with her suit being a shiny beckon in space.

* * *

In a small dark room, an adult, alluring witch sits on a throne in front of table with a crystal ball on top. She seem very proud of herself, with a medium-sized ring container on her waist.

"Hhm, Nana did an excellent job in getting the boys to go into the Cave of Nightmares, because seriously, what idiot would believe there is a place called Seram, and with the belief as foolish as theirs, come on," the witch said while laughing. She took the ring and saw it only has two pieces and she was looking at one of them.

"M' Lady, we have it," a tiger said coming in.

"Well, what are you waiting for, bring it here but not too close," The witch said. The tiger brought out a piece similar to what is in the ring and she, carefully, brought the piece and put it in the ring.

"Just two more and my magic shall spread all throughout the universe, and there will be nothing the heroes can do about when the time comes," she monologue while petting the tiger.

"I am thankful that Nana used those spheres to bring you here or where else can I find competent help such as you all." The ball on the table began to glow getting her attention and making her use her magic to show why it started to glow like it did. It shows the heroes are moving in the Cave of Nightmares.

"Aah, too bad they will never catch on, and if they did, my work will already be done. Be sure the last two pieces are captured and taken care of. DISMISSED," The witch said looking in her crystal ball and changing the view of the boys onto the girls, still floating in space as the tigers leave.

"I will get my revenge, Peach, and you will wish you would have conform to our ways. Now just you wait, your time of pain and misery will come and I will enjoy it," she said as all fade to darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Gokigenyou readers, hopefully this format will make it comfortable to read seeing how many words it has. At long last, not only did I recall what I unknowingly deleted but I got new ideas so expect some more characters coming out of nowhere, probably like Samus and Link here. I hope you enjoy this, be sure to check my profile for more stories to come and if you have questions, reviews, concerns or anything to say, be sure to write a comment. Next chapter to come Later, bye.**


	7. The Twenty-Twenty-Twenty Adventure Pt 3

The five heroes dove deep into the cave, looking for the end as well as what is in there. While they are going through, an eerie and quiet feel is happening. As they are walking, a dark-purple light ripple passes them and it causes Samus suit to fall off. They questioned it until another one passes, only this time, it turns Link into a kid. They started to fear what the next ripple will do and run before the next one appear.

As they are running, a ripple came by, only it stops when it reach Mario and it disintegrated: its' remains became a Fire Flower that pops up on his hands. They became worried about whether it is a trap or a prank after what had happened, so Mario tested it out by touching the flower. He regularly turned into Fire Mario, as expected, and he further tests it by throwing a fireball, which came out usual. The only thing that was out of the norm was when Mario turn back to normal with the Fire Flower returning to his hand.

"Seems legit, but how often does a power-up item just stop to return back into an item?" Samus asked. He shakes his head no as he put away the item and looked confused. They all began to worry as they move forward.

When they finally made it to the end of the cave, they saw a large, circular room with a door at the other side. As the heroes went into the room, a creaking sound came out and it is revealed to be coming from the door opening. Behind the door, smoke filled the room and a voice came from it.

"Aah, Mario. I can't believe I'm glad to see you. You save me the trouble of looking for you because I can't wait to try my new strength on you," the voice said, coming from Bowser, who is hidden in the shadows. As all of the heroes reach for their weapons, Bowser came out and is reveal to look like Bowletta. They all freak out from his appearance, getting Bowser confused. He is unaware of his appearance and is clearly not possessed. Despite their small shock, he disregards the heroes' disgust and used his new found strength to pop up a horde of dark-theme minions.

Looking at his work, he did it three more times and said, "I want to fight you only, Mario. I'm prepared to thump you and have these minions take out your chumps, now charge." Bowser then throws a punch at Mario as the hordes of minions went charging, each heading towards a hero.

Each hero did well against the dark minions, even Mario farewell. All seemed fine until the ripple came only this time, three ripples came at once and it made all the villains start to come back at full health. The ripples had also weakened the heroes as it starts to pass more often and make the villains back to full health and even stronger. Soon, all of the heroes start to feel like dropping from exhaustion.

While tired, Popo started to think about to Nana and how their relationship was; Falco start to wonder what happened to two of his missing teammates; Link began to think about Zelda; finally, while panting, Mario start to think about Luigi and finally Peach. As the villains are about to finish them off, a flash shock appeared and it stop the villains.

They try again but another one appeared, only this time a group of ripples came, only they are pink instead of purple. What it did is revert the villains back to how they were before the second ripple heal them, it also brought all of the heroes to full health and revert Link to an adult while giving Samus her suit and made Mario use his Fire Flower. All of them became strong enough to fight against the villains with ease and finish within a short time. What they did next is leave the minions in a pile with Bowser left.

"Don't think you have…bested me, I still have an upper hand," Bowser said barely standing. When he tried to conjure a spell, he ended up falling forward after a sudden push. The cause of the sudden push was Princess Peach, who was screaming in pain, clenching her chest, looking weak.

Both Samus and Mario went to get Peach away from Bowser and try to get her to say what happen. Peach is in too much pain to talk but she was able to say that she suddenly had heart problems when she came into the cave.

While she is clenching her chest, the sound of footsteps came up as well the sound of magic being used: it came from Zelda, running and defending herself as she came. When she came out, it is revealed that she is made out of paper.

"I… I don't know how to explain: all I understand is, Krystal, Peach and I went to this weird dimension where everything and everyone are made out of paper. Then we end up in front of a white, pixelated castle and we ended up being eye-candy for a sweaty nerd. Later, Peach and I got chased by stupid tigers again, only to somehow transport here with Peach being normal and me still being paper. I asked her how to turned back, but she started to have heart pains, so I have been trying to get her help and out of here," Zelda explained, looking very confused.

They all look at her like she's crazy until one of them ask her what happen to both Krystal and Daisy but she didn't want to explain. Samus was about to ask about the tiger when Peach scream.

Link gave Peach a fairy to heal her, but it did nothing as she is still going through pain. Mario tried to comfort her as the heroes try to think about what is wrong with her. During their thinking, a flash shock appeared getting everyone's attention. It happened again and they all saw that it is coming from Peach.

After surrounding her, Peach freaked out and suddenly a small light appear from her chest and it took the form of a normal hand size piece of a star. They all saw how it is flying in front of Bowser and wonder why until a female voice appeared.

"At long last, the final piece of the Universes' most powerful, sickeningly good magic: and it won't bother us anymore," the voice said and it is revealed to be the witch from the dark room who appeared where the piece floated to.

"Who the heck are you?" Samus asked.

"I might as well introduce myself since I will be dominating this world soon. I am Dark Glacier, the witch of ice, follower of the Gaiaku Star," Dark Glacier explained.

"And a chick that thinks too much of herself," Falco retorted. Dark Glacier only threw a small cold spell at Mario to demonstrate a small portion of her ice powers.

"You know, parrots should really know how to keep their beaks shut if they truly have some brain cells," Dark Glacier said bringing her palm to show her dark ice powers. The ice gives them chills as she brought up the piece: Bowser was about to ask, which she monolog about how important it is and how the star would have stopped her and seal away the Gaiaku in a stalemate. She also mentioned that it has the same effect as her Gaiaku, only it will make them good, which made her gag.

"Now with the last piece away, no one will stop me as I… WAIT A MINUTE!?" Dark Glacier said while taking a closer look at it.

"Oh my, this is A FAKE!" Dark Glacier claimed.

"But who fakes one of the "universe" source of magic?" Zelda asked in shock. Bowser then suggested that maybe Peach never had it and that she was a decoy to protect Mario.

"Are you telling me that she never had? (facing Bowser very angrily) Because I know Mario does not have had it, I heard Peach getting it, I tested that fact and if you are saying that these (Showing the ring container with four pieces and one empty slot) should have belonged to SOMEONE ELSE, I WILL…" Dark Glacier said when the piece magically floated and snatch the ring container.

As it took the ring and throw it towards the heroes, it stops Dark Glacier in her place. As it is being thrown, Peach woke up, light stars in her eyes, sprang up with glee and catch the container: she spun once, got her hands within the spaces of the star and pull it apart: breaking the seal.

"You all are free. Go, before she starts chasing you again," Peach said as the four pieces fly fast out of the cave.

"Giggle, I know I have a lot of questions I need to answer, but first, there are two things I need to do," Peach said as she place her hands on her chest and began to float. As she is barely floating, the flash shocks began as the piece came out, only it has designs and not fully white. The first thing she did is turn Zelda back to normal and as it happens, the design on the piece started to be more colorful and vibrant.

When it got its colors, Peach suddenly burst into flames, shocking Mario, until the fire suddenly became water until it burst from within. When it burst, Peach is revealed to be in her brawler dress and have a hair accessory, similar to her star-piece.

She is happy about it as a piece of fire, water, wind and earth came together and form a magic key that appear on Marios' overall button. While everyone is looking at her all confused, Dark Glacier looks at her angry. She then decide to bring out a severe wind that have ice shards in it.

She tell everyone to not worry as she move forward and is able to control the wind. By controlling the wind she made it into a tornado and make the ice shards hit each other to make smaller until it is able to be blown away as dust in the tornado. She took a breath in and decided to be serious and somewhat explain: her piece belongs to the Yoidesu Star, it gave her powers similar to the ones she had long ago and that the piece works differently by giving the bearer full or more magic and strength if it is activated. She also brought up that she did not know she had it until the fake one was brought out.

After the explanation, she decided to tease her by saying, "You shouldn't be angry for a long time, it might make you older than you look. Oh, too late." After that remark, Dark Glacier became furious.

"You annoying little insect, I had enough of you living and believing in nonsense. I call forth, YOUR presence," Dark Glacier said, putting her arms above her head, while sucking out all of the light in the room, the star within Peach shine as she start to have a bad feeling. As she is sucking out all of the light, the Gaiaku star appear in between her hands and the room became darker and the Yoidesu piece fade out. When it fully became dark, a scream came out and ended quickly.

When light start to return to the room, the heroes start to look at each other until they are able to see Peach, on the ground, back in her pajamas. Mario went to her to see that she looks lifeless and feels cold with her skin being blue. As more light return to the room, Dark Glacier is shown to not only look tired, but have Peachs' star-piece in hand. Samus got her arm gun ready as Falco got his blaster out.

"Yeah, get your weapons out, I won't be here long anyway and your shots will only hit Bozo Freako here," Dark Glacier said. As she is starting to leave, Bowser grabs her arm and ask what happened to Peach. She looks at him as she explains that the way she gets out the star-piece takes the bearers' life force and will end up the way she is now.

As she was about to make her escape, the star-piece suddenly flew into the air and land on Peachs' body. They look for a reason why it flew and see that it is non-other than Daisy, fully glowing with light.

"GOOOAAAALLLL!" Daisy yell in excitement getting her foot back down.

Dark Glacier try to freeze her but Daisy dodged it and start to do flips towards the heroes. When she made it, Zelda was about to ask questions, when Daisy simply slapped her chest beneath her neck and made it glow. The glow was coming from a piece of the star, with a faded design, different from Peach.

"This is the reason why those stupid tigers were after us in the castle. And don't look at me like I'm too powerful or anything because of this, I can do those flips without this glowing magic," Daisy explained, putting the star-piece back in her neck.

"Oh, is that how you escape being eye-candy to a sweaty nerd?" Popo asks which Daisy responded with a "wait what," response.

The heroes look at her until Bowser became bothered by a floating snowflake. Dark Glacier took one look at it and try to blast it with great power. The snowflake avoid the blast as it float over to the heroes while she became more exhausted than before.

When it made it to the heroes, Daisy took one look at it and said, "Wow, yours allow you to change form, I have to leave mine off to avoid being drained." Everyone look at her until the snowflake started to turn into a cape. The cape was removed and it is revealed to be Krystal, in her StarFox uniform, with a few gold rings on her hair and parts of uniform.

"Krystal, how did you…," Zelda asked when she was interrupted by Krystal saying, "DON'T remind me about that. I have never felt so degraded in my life, and I want to forget that I have been through that phase."

"So you quit being such a girly girl," Falco asked with Krystal telling him to shut up and playing with her hair, revealing that she has a star-piece in her head before putting it back. She saw Dark Glacier breathing heavily and decided to conjure a spell that created a small snowstorm that covered both Dark Glacier and Bowser.

First Bowser came out, revealing to be back to normal, to complain how pointless that was and Nana appear, the same place as Dark Glacier was. All but Daisy and Krystal became surprise to see Nana in the snow until Popo ask Krystal why did her snow made Nana appeared while he look in a state of denial and barely laughing.

"Why did you say Nana? I am Dark Glacier, the witch of ice, follower of the…!" Nana monologue until she look at herself and realize that she looks like Nana instead of the alluring adult witch. She gasp as she saw Krystal waving at her, knowing what she had done.

"So I guess you're not as weak as I thought you'd be. Yes, I was known as that girl, Nana the Ice Climber, only I've made a deal with the Gaiaku star and not only did I get incredible ice powers, I got this amazing body as well. And all I have to do is be sure that all of the bearers of the Yoidesu star is out of the picture. And what luck, I found that all of the star-bearers, just so happened to be the ones that ruined my sister's fabulous utopia and I am more than willing to give payback for her," Nana monologue.

Everyone look at her in shock for what she is saying with Popo being heart broken by her new way of thinking. During her talk, the gold rings on Krystal all vanished and somewhat felt weak.

"It's about time that stupid dog met his demise. I don't understand why the Star-bearers must have a special key in order to control their powers, but so long as it's easy to get rid of before they have a chance, oh well, I don't need no stupid key," Nana said.

When she said that, Samus ask Daisy and Krystal about the special keys with both of them pointing to the key on Mario's overall button: he is Peachs' represented key and all of their keys are the boys, which is Luigi and Fox respectively, as they have special connections to them.

"I got to ask, WHY BOYS?" Samus asked for them to answer it is whom they were thinking of when they were embedded with the star-piece. Falco than brought out Fox's scarf, with Nana mentioning that he was getting on her nerves and that she would have wanted to get rid of him, even if wasn't a key, because he was on to her true colors. She also mentioned that she was the one who commanded the tiger to kidnap Luigi, to Mario and Daisy's dismay.

"Now with you three here and weak, (she pull her parka like a cape and surround herself with it, turning back to the adult witch) there will be no one to stop me," Dark Glacier explained as she started to draw out the light from the room, similar to what she did earlier, only this time, she drain some of the energy from the heroes.

They stood helpless, trying to see if the two are able to draw out some of their star powers but neither brought out more than enough to show their represented symbols. Before the room became fully dark, Peach started to stand and prevent the Gaiaku power from starting. As she began to float, the pieces from Peach, Daisy and Krystal came out and all three got into a formation of the top part of a star. All three spun around until a silhouette of the Youidesu star appeared: as it appears, two flash shocks happen and in the middle of the star, a ball covered in rainbow fire appeared with two lines appear. It floated into Peach's hands as the silhouette vanish and all three pieces return to their respected owners. By looking at it, everyone started to felt a pulse.

"So…so, you can summon the Smash Ball when you want instead of whenever it wants to appear. What are you going to do, bore us to sleep," Dark Glacier said as Peach loudly answered no and throw the Smash Ball at Mario. When Mario have the Smash Ball, he became covered in the rainbow fire and his eyes became yellow.

"You all may want to get out of here. (Snapping her fingers to show the pink ripples) These will lead the way, so hurry," Peach explained as all but she, Mario and Popo remain in the room with the villains. Popo look at Dark Glacier and said her original name until Link came back and took Popo out.

Dark Glacier yell that she doesn't want to referred as Nana and consider her dead as "The Mario Finale" fill the cave with fire. They all start to run faster as it gains until they made it to the exit and all of them went separate sides as the fire exits the cave.

When they got up, Samus asked how they have the star-pieces. Both of them explained how they were given the star-piece by beginning to mentioned that there are two more star-bearers and they are not sure who they are and could be any female. After that, Samus promptly leaves and jump into her ship, hoping not to be a star-bearer and fly away, not even questioning why it is repaired.

As all of them saw Samus flying away, Peach came out of the cave carrying a charred Mario by his overalls using her parasol. She apologize for her actions as the Gaiaku star left her scared and somewhat damage.

Krystal asks Peach what is she going to do about the castle as of what happen, but she said nothing as she grabbed the key off of Mario's overall. Peach look at it and toss it to Daisy, saying that since she didn't have a chance to use some of her magic when she got her piece back, she should be able to have enough power to recreate it, despite what happened to Luigi. Daisy looks at the key, knew what she needed to do and complied as she uses it to unlock the power of her piece, causing flowers to grow and bloom around her as she glows. Over in the Mushroom Kingdom, the area is rebuilding and the castle is rebuilt out of vines and the earth.

After it is rebuilt, Peach thanked her for using her powers like that and let them know they can stay over at her castle and that all of the details to activate the traps are on the hallway table: deactivated at the moment but will be running soon.

This time all but Link and Zelda decide to stay at the castle, with Popo giving an apology to Peach for disregarding her warning, which Peach easily forgive as she herself couldn't believe Nana was bad. Link called his horse and help Zelda up. After she went up, Link got up and rode back to Hyrule as the remaining heroes head back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

They all made it to the castle and they all picked their rooms, with Falco choosing one with a view of the frozen GreatFox. He open the window and looked at the frozen ship and took out the scarf one last time as he imagine hearing Slippy, begging to get out of there, trying to break out and scream for help. At the thought, Falco reaches for the window and close it, shutting out his thoughts.

* * *

At his castle, Bowser shows Dark Glacier where she will be staying. He looked burnt, but he is okay. He complains to her about the cold, but she simply steps on his foot.

"Yeah, get use to the cold," Dark Glacier said. He said nothing more as he went to his room. Dark Glacier found a vacant room and she use her magic to turn it into what she has in mind: a frozen palace with a pool of dark water and an ice table with a crystal ball on top.

She went to the table and said, "The Gaiaku seeks power; I may brought it time, but it requires more power. But who is cruel-minded enough to fit the next member?" As she is thinking, she comes up with an idea and decided to retire the night and sleep in her pool.

"Watch out girls because you will suffer tomorrow." Dark Glacier said as she closes her eyes and falls asleep, deep into the pool.

 **A/N: Gokigenyou. First thing, I would like to thank Ignitious for leaving me that helpful comment and example also I hope you enjoy the story. Any and all of the facts regarding the story will be found in my profile, under this title section.** **I made some changes to the story, I hope you enjoy and if you have anything to say, questions, comments, concerns or reviews, leave them in the comment section.**


	8. Conspiracies as big as the Gods Pt 1

In the sky, there is a large building floating on the clouds: known as the Guild of Sky Warriors. Inside, there is a large chamber with a balcony, empty rows and a row of guards by the bottom of it. Along with the guards, at the bottom is an angel, tied up by his wrist, looking down, not showing his face. He is waiting for word from the Guild Advisor, the one who decides the fate of the warriors, such as who will be one and who will no longer be one.

The Guild Advisor look at the angel and said, "We waited long enough, let us begin the ritual." After the sentence, a dark robed figure came into the room behind the angel and use a dust that will bring out his wings back.

"Today, you will no longer be a warrior of this realm, for your god had made the decision to let you go. Once this is over, you will continue to live out the natural life you will have. Your god may not have been here, but do not worry, you will have no memory of anyone here, once we are done. Ready the ax," Guild Advisor said as the figure gets a huge ax, with four angel feathers on the bottom of it ready.

"The memory is set," he said as it went up.

"Fare-thee-well, young one," He said as the ax is about to drop and the angel gave one tear. Before it is officially down and cut the boy's wings, a loud Stop roar through the chamber along with footsteps, coming from the hallway behind the Guild Advisor. The sound came from Viridi, running towards him, out of breath.

"Okay, I want to know, (gasping for breath) what is going on here?" Viridi ask.

She and the Guild Advisor had a talk, which ended with him announcing, "Guards, release the angel, this ritual is postponed until further notice and I want to add…" He was interrupted by the sound of a scream in pain: it came from the angel, whose wings were cut off by the figure.

"Hey, I said the ritual is postponed till further notice," Guild Advisor said with Viridi shocked.

"Sorry, but I never really work for you," The figure said as she took off the hood, revealing to be Dark Glacier, as she is getting the angel in her hand. He got all of the guards to attack her, only for her to use her powers to freeze them. She flew up and blast a hole in the wall and fly out of there with the angel.

The two watch as she flies away with Viridi saying, "Oh Pit."

* * *

In the early hours at the Mushroom Kingdom, all is quiet: Daisy had return to her kingdom to check on her people while everyone is still asleep and Peach had activated her traps.

When the sun rose up, Toadsworth came to the castle saying, "Oh, I cannot believe I let Princess Peach talk me into to taking a day off without her. I certainly hope she is doing alright."

As Toadsworth is saying this, he went inside the castle and went to the check on the Princess. When he went there, he look around, and saw that the princess is not there and the window is open with the curtain flowing. He quickly check through the castle and scream so loud that everyone wake up. Everyone went into the main lobby where they saw Toadsworth panicking and fumbling his words.

He calmed down as he try to tell them that the princess is missing and that the window is open. Mario, Popo and Falco look at each other and wonder as well as Toadsworth. All of them thought about checking the bedroom to see if there are any clues when all of a sudden, Mario's body start to move without him wanting to.

"Hey Mario, is everything alright?" Popo ask looking at him. He continue to move funny all the way to the front door and a small paper came in through the door with a pen. As Mario tried to control his movements, he unknowingly sign the paper with the pen. After that, the paper and pen went out and Mario gain control of his body.

"Master Mario, what happen to you there?" Toadsworth asked as he worries about it and all of them head towards Peach's bedroom. When they step away from the door, they start to hear a stampede of footsteps.

"Does anyone hear that?" Falco ask when the door open up and three purple knights burst through the door and use their staffs to roughly push Falco, Popo and Toadsworth to the wall. As Mario is looking at what's happening, two purple knights use their staff to hold Mario down where he is. As all of them are hold back, a woman and a child-size lady in ceremonial outfit came in as four other woman came along with flowers and a pedestal. The child size lady went up to the pedestal as all four of the women got into a formation.

The child-size lady clear her throat and start to say, "We are gather here today to join our lovely queen, Rachel Femmay, with this unappealing male here." When she said that, all of the boys realize what is going on and try to break out of the hold, but the knights' use their staffs to shock them into submission.

Even Mario try to get out, but the knights kept him put as the priestess said, "Do you Rachel, take this man as your husband and be willing to put up with everything that he does and take charge of what he will do?"

"Hey, you must at least let him say something about this and give him a chance because this is absurd," Toadsworth said trying to get out.

"Can it old man, we are following the rules established by the Queen of the Femme Fatale and, as of now, the Mushroom Kingdom, as sign by one of the kingdom's residents," The priestess said showing the paper Mario sign. It is shown that it is a contract that states that she who wears the tiara, is the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom so long as the original ruler returns. Toadsworth protested against it, but Rachel stated that the contract is magic and once it is sign, it will enforce its' rules and regulation once sign.

"I do and with this wedding done, you all will go where you belong as I Rule this…," Rachel said but then got interrupted by Krystal, wearing a pretty tiara, coming into the lobby.

"Would anyone care to explain to me why this tiara appeared on my head?" Krystal asked when she look and see everyone pause and silent. In the silence, Mario sneaked out of the hold to take a look at the contract and walked out of there when Falco broke the silence by laughing loudly. Krystal wonder why he was laughing when she recognize Rachel.

"! Hey, I remember you, you're the crazy chick who order for my fur to be dyed pink," Krystal said heading towards them.

"And you're the one of "those" that ruined my utopia," Rachel said getting mad.

As both of them are getting mad at each other, Mario came in with one of Peach's dress in hand. He snuck up behind Krystal and try to put the dress on her. He managed to get the head through the hole and back up when she start to get angry at him, until he show her the contract.

After skimming through the contract, Krystal breathe in and said, "I found two shades of pink hydrangeas in the garden earlier." Everyone look at her until all of the heroes are locked in place as the castle is going back and is lifting off the ground. When it reach the point where it is a hill, all of the girls of Femme Fatale are dropped in a pit that leads to the same sewer system from earlier. Once all of them are gone, the castle reset to the position before Krystal said the phrase and all of them are free from the locks, Krystal take a look at the contract Rachel was using.

When she finish reading the contract, she look at Mario and understand what had happen as Toadsworth ask her how she know Rachel, which Krystal only explain she is a crazy girl who tried to enforce a dictatorship with bigotry and that she has a thing against Peach, Daisy and herself. Toadsworth then asks her what is she going to do since she is crown queen; Krystal said she is willing to rule the kingdom to prevent Rachel from ruling it and if she is going to be the Queen, she is going to need a different dress as the one she has on is too tight. Toadsworth lead her to the nearest dresser to find a better fitting dress. As she is leaving Mario is looking at Popo with concern as well as Popo while Falco is still laughing at what happen to his teammate.

* * *

Back at the guild, Viridi is looking for Lady Palutena, who was summoned earlier based on the events from earlier. She check all of the rooms, running to look for her, when she found her at the top of the grand stairwell. She try to catch her breath as she try to explain what happen.

"Save your breath Viridi, I already know everything that happened," Lady Palutena said looking mad with her arms cross. Viridi wondered why Palutena had such attitude when she saw Guild Advisor behind her and she can tell he told her what happen. Palutena look at her very sternly and said that he told her what happen earlier, including Viridi hitting him with her staff.

"That wasn't written in our part of the chapter," Viridi said.

"Just because it was not written doesn't mean you didn't do it," The Guild Advisor said.

"So you're basically going to believe everything that Geraldine said?" Viridi said, flat out noting his real name.

"Hey now, this was under the order of Lady Palutena, and you should respect her decisions, Mistress Viridi," Geraldine explained.

Viridi was about to get into a tussle with him when Palutena broke up the fight by saying, "Viridi, he is right, you did do something wrong," Palutena said making her surprise and her jaw drop.

Palutena simply brought out her staff after that line with Viridi say, "Okay, what evil, demented bug crawl up your…" While she is saying that, Palutena was twirling her staff and when she is about to finish it, Palutena hit Geraldine on the head with her staff.

"Wait, I thought you said Viridi did wrong?" Geraldine ask.

"She did, what she did is not hit you harder," Palutena said and explain, "Geraldine, we've been over this plenty of times already, I do not want some other angel, I prefer Pit as the captain of my guard." He became shock by this as he got out a letter, supposedly stating that she wanted to Pit to go through the Goodbye Ritual and would like a new angel.

As she is reading it, she ask him, "You do realize that this is a fake letter, right?" Geraldine and Viridi became surprise when he ask Palutena how is it a forgery.

"See the words on the letter, (Using her magic to expose the letters to be dark magic) these words are made out of magic that is disguised as light. I AM THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, I don't use any other kind of magic for anything, even for a letter. I don't even use generic light for a letter," Palutena said pointing out the letter's flaws. As the two goddesses start to get mad at Geraldine, he try to defend himself by pointing out that Palutena should have visit the guild or the ritual today.

"Should I, a Goddess can't go grocery shopping for all of her army? I can't just simply grow my own food easily and I didn't see anything saying it is Pit's ritual while at the store," Palutena responded.

"But there should have been posters, the person responsible for posting is the one who…," Geraldine said until he realize something about the person who did the job.

Viridi caught on to his thoughts and said, "Let me guess, the same person in charge of posting is also in charge of cutting off the wings, right?" After Viridi said that, Geraldine panick and the two goddess look at his reaction and they both hit him on the head with their staffs and promptly leave.

"Oh great, first I came back to my palace to see that it is entirely frozen along with all my centurions, (Catching Viridi's attention) and then I'm summoned to Guild of Sky Warriors to not only find out that Pit had his wings cut off but is missing thanks to a witch," Palutena said out loud.

"Did you just say your palace and centurions are frozen?" Viridi ask. After the question, Palutena nodded yes and ask why.

"No time but this isn't the place, we need to go to my domain, you can stay there for a while if you like, so come on," Viridi said. When she said that, she started to run when she saw Palutena transport and remember that she can do the same thing and transported herself.

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Popo, Toadsworth and Falco waited by the throne room, waiting for Krystal to come in after picking out a dress to wear. While waiting, all of the boys, except for Falco, look over the contract and saw some of the rules listed there and saw how ridiculous some of them are. They kept reading, when the sound of footsteps come in and it is revealed to be Krystal, looking regal in a dress, suited and designed to what she asked, feeling degraded.

She put her head down and ask, "Does it really say I must wear a dress, because I feel ridiculous?"

"I must apologize your majesty, but it says you must, is it not to your liking?" Toadsworth asked.

"No, no, I mean the dress is better suited for me than Peach's dress, but I wonder about all this," Krystal stated.

"What is there to worry about Krystal, I mean is it hard to rule a peaceful kingdom?" Popo asked. Mario push him a little as Krystal went to take a seat on the throne.

"Look at it this way, at least Bowser won't want to kidnap you," Falco said with Krystal telling him to shut up.

"Your majesty, you mustn't use that tone often, you must be lady-like and refine. I understand you were a warrior but you must put that aside and be a ruler with prestige and grace," Toadsworth explain.

"I feel as though even if I prevented her from taking over the kingdom, Rachel still won," Krystal said.

"Don't worry Krystal, like Popo said earlier, the kingdom is quite peaceful and I am here to help you if you have any problems okay. (Krystal nodded, still feeling degraded) I tell you your majesty, this kingdom is peaceful and we are here to help anyway we can and you'll see it is easy to run our simple kingdom," Toadsworth explains further.

After he said that, the sound of motor came in and the door opened up with Daisy, both DK and Diddy, as well as Link and Zelda, came in on their three motorcycles, riding all the way to the throne.

When they made it to the throne, Daisy yell, "Alright, who's in charge here and what did you do to Princess Peach?"

After that, all of them look in shock with Falco saying, "Wow, the Mushroom Kingdom is much more exciting than I thought."

"No it is not, (facing towards the other group) and of all the ways you guys come in, why like this?" Toadsworth ask. Daisy told him that her kingdom received a newsletter saying that the Mushroom Kingdom had received a new ruler and she wanted to know who it is. Zelda mentions that Hyrule as well received one, which brings both her and Link there and they happen to find the two simians while riding and explain it to them. After hearing this, the others freak out as Falco flat out told them everything that had happen earlier, still with a smirk, to all of their surprise.

"But that is not how monarchy works, what is it about a contract that crowns someone queen?" Zelda ask. Krystal than explain that it was from the work of Rachel Femmay.

"All crud, she's back, wow, I'm glad you're the ruler because who knows what would have happened?" Daisy said as she and the others became embarrassed about their entrance.

"Master Mario, will you please check our newspaper to see if the same news is in today's paper," Toadsworth asked, putting both his hands in his face, to which Mario agrees. Those that came in on the bikes agreed to help clean out the streaks on the castle floor in return for bursting in and creating them.

Daisy start by checking to see how long the streaks run when she made it to the front and realize that the sky looks cloudy when earlier it was sunny. While she is looking, she heard a scream of terror and saw Mario being pulled into the sky by a small surge of blue lightning. When she saw that, she run back to her motorcycle, hop on and drive out of the castle, adding more streaks to the ones she made.

While driving away, she kept looking up to look for Mario as she is following it and said, "I am not letting this kingdom loose another important hero."

 **A/N: Gokigenyou, stay tune for part 2. ;) Have a Wonderful Day.**


	9. Conspiracies as big as the Gods Pt 2

As Daisy is chasing the lightning surge, she unknowingly drove into Boo Woods without looking at where she's going. While driving, she runs over a trunk; she took a quick look at it than back up, only to see that it is gone. She try to look for it again but then lost control of her motorcycle and fell off. She got back up and get her bike up when she start to hear noises from the woods.

As she start her bike, she yell, "Mario, Where are you?" Her shouting cause the ghosts of the forest to come out and see what she's doing. The ghosts went up and taunt her and start to ask how she knows Mario, with some of them taking her bike away.

"Hey you stupid ghosts, give me back my motorcycle," Daisy demanded when she try to throw a fist towards one of them, only for it to phase through. As she start to know what she is in, her star-piece activated, causing all of the ghosts to be push back, giving her time to run away. After some time running, Daisy start to feel confident when she got a dim glow and all of a sudden, crash into Falco.

"Hey Daisy, are nearby?" Falco asked as he is going through the forest before she crash into him.

"Grr, Bird-brain, what are you doing here?" Daisy ask when she sit up.

"Looking for you, "Queen Krystal" demanded that I go look for you if all I am going to do is continue laughing," Falco answered. Daisy look at him and replied that she was getting away from ghosts, when her star-piece activated again revealing them. When they taunt them, Falco quickly took his blaster and blast one of the ghosts easily. He did it again and start to be cocky when more pop up. When he gets ready for a fight, he felt a tug on his leg and he sees that it's Daisy, screaming in fear.

"AAAHHHH, SCARY GHOSTS!" Daisy screamed hugging Falco's leg tightly. He tries to get her to get off, but she wouldn't let go.

"Daisy, will you let go! You're going to pull out my leg," Falco said trying to blast the ghosts and get Daisy off his leg.

When the ghosts get close to them, a lightning struck the ground in front of all of them. All look with confusion with the ghosts getting back to attack when another one struck again, this time closer to the ghosts. They all look at the sky and saw a lightning heading straight at them, only when it is finish, it is revealed to be Mario, powered by the lightning. He saw both Daisy and Falco in trouble and use his lightning blasts to scare the ghosts away.

"Mario, what happen to you?" Falco ask, with Daisy starting to let go of Falco's leg. Mario explained that he was taken to see Mistress Viridi by one of her commanders. Before one of them ask, the ghosts came back, only as a bigger and scarier ghost, getting Daisy to hug Falco very tightly. As it slowly start to punch the group, a lightning came in and it pushes the giant ghost down. The lightning than traveled in front of the group and disperse, revealing to be Phosphora in the lightning.

"Are these your friends, Mario? Now I know that you really need my help," Phosphora said relaxing in the air. As the ghost is returning back to normal, Daisy realize what she is doing and quickly push Falco away. Daisy asked Phosphora what does she mean by her comment and why should they help her. Mario quickly explained that she needs help and that Pit was kidnapped by Dark Glacier.

"Dark Glacier?!" Daisy asked. "Pit, the angel?" Falco asked.

"That's the one, so do you want to help or what?" Phosphora asked. Daisy check her piece, only to see it is still glowing dimly and in all seriousness, ask Falco if he could go back and let everyone know that Dark Glacier had made a move and planning to turn Pit bad, which made Phosphora snicker.

"What do I look like, a messenger bird?" Falco retorted.

"Oh so you want to deal with Dark Glacier's ice powers than get help?" Daisy responded. Falco said nothing as he run back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well it's nice to see how much he hates the cold, like he should, so how can we find this Dark Glacier and get Pit back?" Phosphora said.

"First off, my power is weak at the moment and second, we should be cautious about this, she may have already corrupted Pit," Daisy explained with Phosphora laughing out loud.

"Oh you mortals are so funny, besides Mario already told me that joke and it's not as funny a second time," Phosphora said getting into an argument with Daisy. As the two are arguing, Mario sneak away from the two as they are getting into a heated argument about their situation. He ended up being kidnapped and screaming loud enough for Daisy and Phosphora to hear. The two run towards the scream to find it is coming from a mansion in the middle of the forest. Without hesitation, they went inside to see Mario floating by the works of Dark Glacier dark powers, trying to suck out anything from Mario, only for it to be rejected by the key given by Peach.

"Wow, even when she's not here, Peach is still a bother in my plans," Dark Glacier said as she retracted her powers away from him. Daisy went up to him and call out her name, prompting Phosphora to accuse her of kidnapping Pit. Dark Glacier pretended to not know what she is talking about till she decided to stop playing and admitted her plan. Phosphora demanded to know where Pit is which, surprisingly, got Dark Glacier to pull on a chain. At the end of the chain, Pit came walking, only his head is down, breathing heavily and does not have his wings. Phosphora floated to the middle of the room till she notice how unusually quiet he is and stop.

She look at him and said, "Don't worry Pit, we'll free you from that witch and get you back to Lady Palutena (He start to make a fist) and your wings…".

"WHO CARES about that old hag, I don't want to deal with her or any of those so-called gods," Pit interrupted her loudly, showing his anger. Phosphora became so surprise that her eyes almost pop out as Mario and Daisy became shock about his attitude. He also mention that he is no longer Palutenas' pet and doesn't even refer to her as Lady, showing anger and his eyes being red.

"Hmm, anger and do I detect a thirst for revenge, just perfect," Dark Glacier said as she brings out her star and took a piece of it and embedded it in his body. As the Gaiaku star starts to settle in his body, the intensity of it was able to break apart the house. Mustering up any strength from her piece, thanks to Mario's key, Daisy was only able to shield them from the falling materials as the star start to in case Pit in a dark ball of energy.

When it is all finished, the mansion is destroyed, the heroes get out of the remains and see a pair of black, long, devil-like wings come out. After the wings pop up, the dark energy broke apart to show Pit in a generals' outfit, comb down hair and some fangs. He snap his fingers and a sword, with the powers of the star, appear in his hand and he looks about ready to fight them all. Finally, dark stars like what Nana had appear in his eyes as he gets ready to battle.

 **A/N: Gokigenyou readers, CureJump here wanting to let you all know that this was supposed to be a two-parter, but than I saw when was the last time I've updated it and I decided to cut it short as what is coming up includes a fight scene and I'm still trying to improve my writing skills. Expect an update with this one later and it is still going to be considered an official two-parter. Sorry I have not been updating this one, I've been busy with school, and I also have a couple of fanfics aside, which I put on hold because of school too. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I put up a story of how I came up with this as well as some kind of explanation of how the magic stars work if there are any kind of confusions. Leave a comment, question or anything, positive or negative, but have a Wonderful Day.**

 **Oh and by the way, I put a certain line in here on purpose, hope you find it ;).**


	10. Conspiracies as big as the Gods Pt 2-5

Staring from when Dark Glacier took a piece from the Gaiaku star and fuse it with Pit. It went straight to his new wings, comb down hair and new black generals' outfit. And finally, his sword appeared thanks to his piece as it is glowing with purple light.

With dark stars in his eyes, he went forward with his sword and as quick as she could, Daisy try to create a Sunflower Shield but to the heroes' dismay, it shattered pushing her to the ground. Both Mario and Phosphora look at the remains of the shattered shield and Daisy on the ground; while they are looking, he grabbed Mario by his overalls and throw him like a rag doll.

Phosphora look at him and with an understanding, shoots lightning at him. Pit simply deflected it and used his sword to throw a slash towards them. Quickly, Phosphora took Daisy away from the projectile's path and saw it explode after they left. She put Daisy down and take to the sky, believing he still can't fly and launch another strong lightning attack. When it struck, it created smoke and in it, Pit took flight using his new wings and attack her using his sword. She fought back, this time close-range, hoping that his wings will burn up like is old ones and stall for time.

During the fight, Mario got up and went to get Daisy and see that Dark Glacier is not after her, yet she is wide open. Dark Glacier was just sitting regally, sipping tea, enjoying the fight. Mario didn't want to ask and was not the only one confused, Phosphora fought Pit for what seem longer than 5 minutes. She wondered why nothing is happening until his sword start to combust in flames and with his fire sword he slash down Phosphora, sending her down into the Woods.

She plop on the ground and try to fly but is unable to, only to jump a little before gravity pull her down. She was shocked at how she couldn't fly and only shock herself further when she try to do her lightning attacks but discover that she couldn't do anything. She look at her hands and start to know what happen and got the idea to hide as Pit land professionally. She run for a bit and try to hide and when she crouch, she prayed to Viridi, asking to be safe and to see her soon.

After she said the last bit of her prayer, the ground shook violently, scarring her. As the ground is shaking, all of the trees start to sink to the ground. Phosphora moved away with her back to trees that are not sinking. When the trees are finally down, she saw Pits' sword in the ground, stealing all of the life forms in a small area with Pit standing with his arms cross and a serious face. Everyone saw how the life from the area, as well as the ghosts, living there get sucked into the sword. When it is finished, he took the sword out of the ground and start to absorb some of the stolen life and sealed the rest within it and start to look more muscular than before.

Slowly, he walk towards Phosphora, who was trying to get away but was too scared to. Viridi, looking from her domain, was appalled by Pit's actions but didn't know it was him. Seeing her and hearing her prayer, Viridi try to pull her out the same way Pit was, but it was negated. She try again but it had the same result as she have no choice but to see one of her commanders in this spot. Pit walk up to her and direct his sword to her neck and look at her like he knows what he's going to do and will not regret it. He then draw back his sword and about to slash her neck in front of Mario, a smiling Dark Glacier and Viridi.

Before the deed is done, the attack was counteracted by another sword, wield by none other than Link, who got there in the nick of time. Pit only look at him and went to fight him in a fierce sword battle. Shortly after it began, DK came in throwing a punch at him, which he simply deflect using his other hand. As the three are duking it out, both Krystal and Zelda made it to Phosphora side with Diddy helping Mario get Daisy to them. The two check Phosphora and found a large, unusual purple scar on her arm, in the same area Pit slashed her down. Mario explained as much as he could about what happen from him being abducted to where they are now, surprising everyone.

After getting a brief understanding of who Pit was, Krystal extract Daisy's piece of the star and combined it with hers. Using as much as she can gather, she send out a pulse that would weaken him. In his weak state, the heroes were about to finish him off when Dark Glacier blew them away with her ice wind and took Pit by his collared shirt and vanished, saying that this is only the beginning and they will hear about them soon. After she vanished, Krystal felt dizzy as Daisy's star-piece return to her. She try to gain balance but only repeated the question she asked earlier.

"So that was Pit, wow. I don't think I firmly believe it yet cause he seem so different," Diddy said, getting a nod from Link and DK.

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes and look what he done," Phosphora said trying to get out some lightning but nothing came out.

"We should be more cautious about this: first we have an evil witch, now a demon spawn, and look at what's going on right now," Zelda said as everyone there look at each other and reflect. As Link and Zelda both went up and help Krystal get back on her feet, DK carried Daisy, who just woke up, while Mario and Diddy is helping Phosphora up. All of the heroes walked to the castle, while Mario took Phosphora to his house to rest for a bit.

The streaks are cleaned, both Kongs went home, saying they will keep an eye out for any other Star-Bearers or for those who have the Gaiaku star. Zelda sent out a telepathic message to her guards saying she is going to help Krystal lead the Mushroom Kingdom and that Link is going to be there with her. Zelda, being curious, asked Krystal a variety of questions regarding Rachel Femmay and the two Stars. Krystal sighed and try to tell as much as she can before she got a dim glow.

Right after DK and Diddy left, Daisy was about to go back to Sarasaland when she was approached by a tall business woman wanting to talk to her.

"Are you Princess Daisy of Sarasaland?" the woman asked. After Daisy responded with a yes, the woman introduce herself as Sandra Hemsphere, an affiliate with Rachel Femmay, making Daisy groan.

"Okay, I have the understanding that you, the princess of Sarasaland, spend an awful lot of time outside your kingdom, is it that you don't want to rule it anymore?" Sandra asked with Daisy saying no and that she is still going to rule her kingdom no matter what she or Rachel say.

"That's funny, because we have made a contract with your people, (Daisy gasped at the sound of the word) with your constant absence, shirking of responsibility and lack of heir, they want a new ruler of the kingdom. One who is there most of the time," Sandra explained. Daisy looked at the contract and repeat what she said about being there and somewhat lie about having an heir and that she was keeping it a secret.

"Oh really, whom is your heir?" Sandra asked as Daisy said for her to wait a moment while she checked something and starting the next day, she and her heir will live in the Sarasaland Kingdom and stay there for as long as needed. Leaving Sandra, Daisy look around for men she could consider heirs. She look from toad after toad and said no to herself while rushing. She than saw Falco outside and asked for him to do her a favor, and if he say no she'll use violence against him.

He reluctantly agrees as Daisy put a rose in one of his pockets and said, "Remember, follow what I have to say, don't say anything and please cooperate." She pulled him to where they are going, ending the night.

 **A/N: Here is the last half of the second part, yeah this is still considered a two-parter even though it is in halves. I hope you guys like the fight scene as well as some of the things that happened, let me know if you guys have any questions comments, positive or negative, in the Review section. And tell me your thoughts on the once good angel being a mute, demon spawn now. More to come laters.**


	11. Regal and the Warrior

**Daisy: Hi I'm Daisy, and I am here to show you readers the next chapter of the story (hears ahum). I am excited for what is coming up (again hear ahum) as well as the (hear the noise again). Alright, who is making that noise?**

 **?: Me. (Daisy look around the room until she see Krystal, standing behind her.) Daisy, what are you doing?**

 **Daisy: What do you think, I'm announcing the next chapter and it's not like I'm breaking the fourth wall, we both are standing outside the story?**

 **Krystal: I see, but what story are you announcing for?**

 **Daisy: The one we are in?**

 **Krystal: Really, which one? (Looking at her with a smirk but Daisy had no clue what she is talking about and can tell by the look on her face) Did you forget about Ch. 4?**

 **Daisy: Oh yeah, now I know what you're talking about. Is it time for a new chapter for that side story already?**

 **Krystal: Well it's no secret we're star-bearers and this is all five of our story: Peach's chapter has already been told and we need to keep the identities of the other two a secret for now.**

 **Daisy: Well, we both are in it so, want to do the intro again? (Getting a nod from Krystal) Okay, Hi, I'm Daisy.**

 **Krystal: I'm Krystal.**

 **Both: And this is the next chapter for the side story. (Showing the name of the Chapter in poses)**

 **Daisy: This time, Krystal and I are in the focus as all the women of the world are kidnap to a strange planet with a lot of weird rules.**

 **Krystal: See how we fare on the planet so sit back (both of them snap their fingers to pop up chairs, and fall back on them) and (Daisy join in) enjoy the story. (Fade into story)**

* * *

After Peach was run off by the female guards, Daisy, who was in the crowd when it happened, decide to help Peach's cause and think of what she can do. As everyone is leaving, they are given a list of rules to follow. After Daisy received hers, she went to the pink RoseGarden Castle they were in front of earlier. But before she stepped foot inside, a group of police stop her and ask what her relationship status is. She asked why and they explain that in rule number sixty-two, all citizens must have a single status unless they are planning on getting a reverse harem. Daisy didn't want to own a lot of different men and want only Luigi. They told her that she would not get arrested if she agrees to break up with him.

She didn't say no but she took their mega-phone and use it to say, "I don't want to break up with him because I LOVE HIM." She put her hands on her hips and ask what do they think about that, only for them to arrest and tag her for being a "Male-Liker".

As they are taking her to the prison ward, Daisy is in restraints as two guards escort her. She wasn't able to see what is in the rooms they pass as she try to get into a conversation. They only told her to be quiet until she manage to get them to say they have a great disliking for action.

"Oh, if that's so…," Daisy said as she simply trip one and then trip the other one. She run out of there without getting caught and into a room where she found a flower blaster and aim it at her restraints. It turn the restrains into flowers and she began to think about what should she do next as she listen and wait for the guards to leave.

After some time, Daisy open the door a little and saw the guards had left and it is safe for her to go out. She look around and take a look at what is in the prison ward: some of the females who are tagged for being tomboys are forced to sit through and listen to the rules of Femme Fatalia as well as its bogus propaganda.

"(Looking through one of the windows) Oh, my, gosh, this is crazy. I really need to find a way to help Peach and stop those crazy loons," Daisy said to herself as she look around until she heard pounding. She went to where the pounding is and heard a scientist yelling stop it to a door before getting a call and leaving. When she left, Daisy went to a door and try to open it manually. Daisy look around and saw a journal and look through it to see a code. She inputted the code, the door open up and saw it is a freezer and that a human-like vixen is in there freezing.

"Wow, you're all blue, how long were you in there?" Daisy asked.

"I would say, not to worry about the blue fur, if it wasn't for the fact that They Dyed MY FURR PINK," Krystal said while freezing. Daisy took Krystal and leave the lab and into a nearby makeup storage where they took a breather as Daisy try to defrost Krystal while making small chat.

They talk about how they were arrested with Krystal saying she was arrested because she was the only female on her team and not the leader. She also mention she could have avoided it if she quit, but blatantly refuse and dealt with being arrested. While talking, the two realize where they are coming from and became allies once they agree that they don't like either the propaganda or the methods.

After getting at least Krystal's dress thaw out, the two decide to go to RoseGarden Castle. When they made it the outside the castle, Daisy told Krystal about what had happened the last time she tried to get in and suggest that they try another way in. They hid amongst the flowers to spy on the people going in or out of the castle and eventually saw someone leave through a back entrance and went in through there.

They sneak in, hoping not to be seen, look for something to use and found their way outside a meeting room, where a party there had just finish their meeting. The two hide as the people there are leaving another way. When it seem everyone left, both Daisy and Krystal went in to check any files or plans. After some searching, Daisy found blueprints for warships while Krystal found files on procedures to change a person's behavior. Showing what they found to each other, they came to the conclusion that the "Fetalities", as shown there, are planning an attack soon and they should try to stop them and reveal the methods they found.

As they are leaving with the plans, someone called them out as thieves and burglars, making them retreat. They are running, avoiding any beams blasted at them by the guards that came when the person call them out. At one point, Krystal unfortunately trip on her long dress. As Daisy is helping her up, Krystal got hit by one of the beams. Not wanting to get captured or leave her, Daisy drag Krystal, pick up the front of her dress and ran as fast as she can. Daisy ran until she went into Lavender Forest and lost them. When she saw that she lost them, she put Krystal down and asked if she is doing okay.

"I'm okay, just (looking down with pinkness in her eyes) my dress, it's ruined," Krystal said looking at the pink grass stains.

"Oh great, they're already using methods of reformation, please tell me you are still going to help me out against these Fetalities?" Daisy asked with Krystal nodding, mentioning that despite her change, she will resist and help out as much as she can.

"Good, cause we have to stop them, no matter what," Daisy said as she look at RoseGarden castle as the guards return.

* * *

 **(Daisy look at Krystal, who was reminded about what it cause)**

 **Daisy: Hey Krystal, Chapter's done, are you looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Krystal: After having to live through that, I'm just half as looking forward to it.**

 **Daisy: Well there is a lot to happen later so we should look forward to that, hehe. I hope you readers enjoy the next few chapters as there is so much that is to happen. Will we ever find out what happened to Fox McCloud? Will some of the characters of the Mother series make an appearance soon?**

 **Krystal: (Taking note on what she said) Daisy, I think you are a little too excited about what's to come.**

 **Daisy: Found out next time in A Plethora (Krystal quickly put her hand over Daisy's mouth by the time she said that)**

 **Krystal: Okay, you gave the readers spoilers, I am not going to let you give away the whole title. Feel free to leave a comment or review, share your thoughts and as the author say, Gokigenyou.**


	12. Plethora of Stories

**_The Time_**

It began with Peach thrown to the side of a flying ship and hang from the side with two hands and look down to see the vast nothingness of space beneath her as she holds on. As she is looking, someone steps on one of her hands, making her hold on with one hand. Peach look up to see Nana, in her original form only in girlish attire, above her, looking down at her with a wicked smile. She continue to hang on when Nana step on her hand, making it hard to hold on.

"Goodbye, Princess," Nana said when all of a sudden, she was push by an unseen person and fall into the dark voids of space.

The next thing that happens was Peach, sitting on her knees, hugging a little person who seems to be sad.

"I'm sorry you have to do it, but you saw what she was going to do," Peach said comforting her.

In her head, Peach thought to herself, "It's game over for her."

The last words echoed in her mind until Peach woke up in a tree and realize it was a dream. Peach thought about it, knowing it is actually an event that happened earlier and thought that even if she were to catch Nana, she would still turn into the evil witch she is now after remembering how bitter she was on Femme Fatalia.

Peach call out her star-piece and jump off the branch she was sleeping on and when she landed on the ground, she is in her brawler dress with the hair accessory. She dash to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom and she bring out a grand fire and aim it at the empty border. When it got near, a shield appear, making the fire shot break apart.

Peach use her other powers, from calling out sharp winds, bringing out water from nowhere and getting out more fire. All of which faded, doing no damage to the shield to Peach's dismay. She went up to the shield and put her hand and lean on it, thinking about how she can't go into her own kingdom.

"To think, the emergency royal meeting at the BeanBean Kingdom was a fake and now to deal with this shield, sigh," Peach said as she walks away from the shield and sat down on grass.

After she sat down, she felt her star-piece telling her something. She brought it out and it shows her a vision of a big pink flower outside of small houses and ledges. When it ended, Peach got the idea to check on the two other star-bearers out there.

She took one look at the direction of her kingdom and said, "I hope Krystal and Daisy will be alright, not only against those Fetalities but mainly the Gaiaku star bearers."

She stand up and use her magic to turn her whole body and hair into wind. She look at her hand to see how it is until she start to feel like she's floating, to see she really is. Seeing her feet off the ground, she fly up and into the sky with her body being very light and can control where she will be heading.

* * *

 ** _A Godly Problem_**

At Viridi's domain, Lady Palutena sit and sigh while Viridi look at her viewing pool to see Pit's latest actions. Since he became embedded with a piece of the Gaiaku star, he has been launching attack after attack against any human town beneath any of the gods palaces he could remember. Whether he has a charge army or by himself with his sword, Pit has been mercilessly attacking innocent beings.

Viridi was watching when Palutena ask her if she could stop watching the violence as she doesn't want to see what Pit had become. She asks Palutena if she needs anything that would make her happy, or less sad at least, as she turns the viewing pool off. Palutena shook her head as Viridi join her where she was sitting. At one point, Viridi suggests that they use their special power to call for someone to deal with Pit and stop his actions, only for Palutena to say they are not going to hire the Umbra Witch.

"Why not?" Viridi asked.

"I know you want Pit dealt with before he does more damage to nature but she does more than hunt angels you know," Palutena answer and the two sigh. Later, Geraldine came in looking to talk to Palutena. Viridi looks at him angrily and asks what he wants, which he answer.

"Palutena, do you want me to get him out of here?" Viridi asks but then Geraldine told her to stop and presented a small blue sphere in his hands.

"I believe she would like this," Geraldine said as he gave it to Palutena and added, "We had other workers on this one, rather than her."

Palutena looks at it, recognizing what it is and use her magic to see what it holds. The first thing she saw was a young and adorable Pit and recognize him. She smiled at the memory and check the other memories that are in there. She is smiling and was happy until she finishes looking through all of the memories in there. Palutena notices how short Pit's memory bank is but paid no heed as she wanted to look through it again.

It is the second time seeing all of it that she saw that the memories in the sphere are his happiest and good ones. She looks through it quickly for a third time with a worried look that got Viridi to ask what's wrong.

"I know for a fact Pit had more memories than these," Palutena said as she is looking through the sphere. When she finish looking through it, Palutena asks Geraldine what are the codes for dismissing an angel.

"Well, um, for you Lady Palutena, our first rule is to understand any demands of gods that are related to angels or warriors. Our second rule is, in the case of dismissal, make sure that the angel that is on its way does not have any memory of the world of the Gods, good or bad, happy or sad, by the time they are going to their chosen destination and…," Geraldine explain until he was interrupted by Palutena because she put her full powered staff up to him. Palutena uses her staff to shoot a beam at him, making him hit the wall.

"Palutena, as much as he deserves it, what was that for?" Viridi ask.

"Because some of Pit's memory is missing and I think it's his bad ones," Palutena said showing her the sphere, although Viridi doesn't look the least bit convinced.

"Look I know some of his memory is missing, for example, I can't find any of the ones from the time I was possessed by the Chaos Kin, the time he was eaten by Hades or even the time I accidentally turn him into a squid," Palutena said with Viridi asking about the last part.

"I wanted to be ready for when the Eggplant Wizard turns him into an eggplant, ok. I was just glad I kept him away from chefs who wanted to make him into calamari," Palutena further explain and got the idea that Pit may still have all of the bad memories at the moment and start to get scared.

Seeing her scared, Viridi ask what's the big deal if he only has his bad memories rather than not having any. Palutena then asks if she had heard about the times when a few gods had dismissed some of their worker angels with full memory.

When they are in their selected destinations, they ended up bearing great hatred to the gods they once serve and not only disrespected shrines devoted to them and their respected fields but also turn other people away from the gods and some being crazy enough to go up and confront them.

After two had risen up in anger for being dismissed and challenge their former gods that the Guild of Sky Warriors was created to extract the memories of the angels that are dismissed to assure an incident like that will never happen again. Later in time, The Guild was given responsibilities to strip the wings off the angels as well as their titles.

Knowing this, Viridi runs to her viewing pool and turn it on to see more of Pit's recent actions, such as sending his army to set fire to yet another town and take his sword and slash a medium, old statue of Lady Palutena. She cringes at the sight and sees that the fire is heading towards the woods nearby as the army start to head there too.

Viridi immediately turns off the viewing pool, not wanting to see more of it, only to turn to see Palutena, wearing a dark robe, by Geraldine's side and wearing Pit's memory bank on her belt. She asked one last time what she is doing, only for her to explain that he will likely go after them if he remembers them for the bad and she knows a good place to hide. While she is saying this, she looks through Geraldine's bag to find a disk-like containment with her insignia.

"I knew he would bring this to me. (Taking the containment and attaching it to her belt and then face Viridi) It is better if we constantly run and hide. Because of his new wings, Pit will be able to fly longer than five minutes and I know he will be after the both of us," Palutena said as she put her hood on and left to the exit.

Viridi follows suit, even popping up a black robe and put it on while telling her to wait for her. After she left, the lights there remain on as the goddesses left the building.

After some time, Geraldine woke up to see the place is empty and call out for the goddesses. Behind him, a dark portal on the ground appear and from it, Pit comes in from it and grab his neck.

He screams and said, "Oh Pit, my you look different, is it the outfit or is it your hair?" He looks at him with an evil glare, not answering that, looking as though he is going to choke him. Geraldine tries to get on his good side, but it made him angry and fully began to choke him with his bare hand.

He was about to finish him when a grunt from his army came in saying that the goddesses are not there. He looks at them and back at Geraldine, who states that they left before he woke up so he doesn't know where they would be. Hoping to get out, he begs him to be spared, but Pit simply throws him to his grunt and direct him on where he needs to go by pointing outward.

"To the Gaiaku lair sir (Pit nodded yes) alright, as you demanded," the grunt said knowing what he said and they all transported to the lair as requested.

Pit walk over to the viewing pool and use his Gaiaku powers to use the viewing pool to see where he can attack that would attract the attention of the goddesses. He summon up a map of his world, only to close it thereafter and take the viewing pool out of its stand and promptly leave the domain through the portal he created.

* * *

 **A/N: Gokigenyou readers, CureJump here to show all of you the first of the few stories that is to come, all relating to the plot but features different people, which explains why I put it in this format rather than usual format. Tell me what you guys think, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or want to share your thoughts, go ahead and leave them in the Review section, positive or negative, thanks and Have a Wonderful Day.**

 **Long Confession: This was meant to have four stories rather than two, what happen was is for one of the cutout stories, I apologize it was going to be cliche, it would have centered around Falco and Krystal having to adjust to their new roles of royalty to keep the Fetalities aside. I try to think of something that would be abnormal, but it is something I still didn't like so I scrapped it.**

 **As for the second one, I didn't really have that much of an idea to work with. Not that it was going to turn out to be cliche, it just, I was more looking forward to doing the "Star Child" arc to come up with a proper plot for this one where Mario and Popo try to help Phosphora get back on her feet. Since this is story crucial, it will be done later.**

 **More stories ideas include : Zelda reminiscing on what happen in the "Paper Plane", what Lady Palutena is up to while hiding, and maybe more examples of the girls' powers.**


	13. Star Child of Saturn Valley Pt 1

Begins just outside of Duster's house in Tazmilly village. Duster was outside doing the first of his many chores, chopping wood, when all of a sudden, a Mr. Saturn ran up to him, covered in soot and looking scared.

In his language, the Saturn said, "Scary, Scary, Alien Scary."

Duster calms him down and asks where the alien is.

He continued by saying, "Pink flower at home. Don't know where came from. Just scary alien."

Duster than left his job and the two travel to Saturn Valley.

When they made it to Saturn Valley, Duster did not see that many Mr. Saturns and when he did, they were all scared, shaking with their eyes widened.

He look through the valley and see a pink flower just about half his height, by the ledges. He went up to it and see a big-nose little girl in a pink spacesuit, two metal-like Bracelets, and helmet, peacefully sleeping inside the flower.

"This is the alien you guys are afraid of?" Duster asks the Saturns, which they all shake their heads.

"Yes, scary. She speaks Boing language, but she alien," the Saturns say with one saying the first sentence and another saying the second.

Duster leans in to take a closer look, only for the girl to wake up with a small, cute yawn. She looks at Duster as he wonders how is she scary and reach his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Duster."

The girl took his hand and felt a magic shock before saying, in his language, "Greeting, my name is Hydrangea."

He became surprised at how she spoke to him, thinking she was going to talk like the Saturns. Looking at her small and young body, a Mr. Saturn told Duster about how scary she is without actually saying what she had done.

"If you all are having problems with her, I can take her off your hands or whatever you guys call it," Duster suggested as all of the Saturns cheer and take him on his offer.

Two of them brought him a bag for him to carry Hydrangea and warn him to watch out with her. He shrugs the warning by picking up Hydrangea, putting her in the carrier and leave. As they are leaving, Hydrangea wave goodbye to the Saturns and they all run away thinking something was going to happen.

* * *

When Duster made it to his home, he thought about returning to his chore but became worried when he thought if he continues to chop wood, he would crack her helmet on the backswing. He also thought about putting her down, but she fell asleep during the trip and he does not want to bother her. Therefore, what he did is start his other chore, such as ranking the leaves.

After some time, his father, Wess, came out and scolded Duster for leaving in the middle of his chores as well as jumping to the next task without finishing the one he was on. In his nagging, Hydrangea woke up and ask Duster if they are at his home.

Seeing her, he said, "Oh, you finally made me a grandfather huh? Well, it's about time and who's the poor woman who ends up with you?"

Before Duster could explain her, Wess went on a rant about him and asking what kind of kid wears a spacesuit and went on with each sentences calling him smelly or a moron, while he went back to his chore and ignoring his father entire nagging.

At one point, the nagging stopped abruptly after a small sound, which got Duster to look where his father was, to see that he had disappeared. Duster then realizes that his father vanished mid-nagging and smiled about it as he continues to his chore, only this time, he put Hydrangea down and let her run around, thinking he can easily keep an eye on her.

* * *

A short time later, Duster was letting Hydrangea play with some of his pillows and sheets, as he didn't have anything safe for her to play with, when he receive a surprise visit from Flint, his son Lucas and dog, Boney.

"Hey, Flint, Lucas, and even Boney, what are you three doing here?" Duster ask.

"Well I heard from the villagers that you are taking care of a young girl and I wanted to see so I brought Lucas and Boney as well," Flint explained.

"She's playing here in the living room, you can see her if you want, go ahead," Duster said with Flint letting Lucas and Boney see Hydrangea.

Flint ask Duster if he knows what he is dealing with, as many people know he does not deal that much with kids. Duster answer with somewhat confidence, saying she is able to support herself easily and not give him too much trouble but state he doesn't know where she truly came from, what is she, and what can she do that would make the Saturns afraid of her.

After he stated that, Lucas said aloud, "Hey, she's a Hocotation."

Both Duster and Flint look at him like he insulted her until Lucas explain further.

"She's an alien from the planet Hocotate; I've seen her kind before so I know what she is," Lucas explained.

"Do you know if they are peaceful aliens that don't play weapons of mass destruction?" Duster asks, wondering about the warning.

"None that I know of, (Hydrangea took his hand and her eyes start to pop up) the ones I know do work with a kind of creature and use them for construction and attacking, but only certain ones know of those creatures," Lucas further explained.

After that, Hydrangea said loudly, "Daddy" and her bracelets started to glow with blue color and anything on a shelf flew up with a blue light around it, after it is in the air, both Lucas and Boney were floating with the same magic as well. Hydrangea herself started to float with the magic as Flint try to get his son and Boney down.

"Hydrangea, put everything and everyone down, right now," Duster command as Lucas begs his father to get him down. As he commanded, Hydrangea drops everything, with Lucas and Boney falling into Flint's arms, only for her to transport out of the house.

"Did you know she could do that?" Flint ask while trying to comfort Lucas after asking if he is okay.

"No, this is actually the first I've seen her doing it, but I'm not sure what else she can do," Duster answered.

"I think we should find her, because who know what else she can do?" Lucas suggest as they all went outside and try to look for a clue on where she might have gone too.

* * *

Not knowing what she can do, Hydrangea floats towards the center of Tazmilly where some of the villagers were hanging out with each other. Amongst the villagers is Kumatora who notices her as everyone else is mingling.

As she is coming up to her, Hydrangea sees her and became so shocked that she did a small wail that made her bracelets glow with yellow light. After it lights up, her wail, cause everyone in the center to start fighting against one another for ridiculous yet meaningful reasons.

Kumatora asks Hydrangea what she did, only for her to shrug and give a weird reaction as her bracelets now give a blue lighting. The reaction is her eyes popping out, excessive failing of her body and starting to say P-Men, repeatedly.

"P-Men, P-Men, P-Men." After that, the bracelets change color from blue to pink as she start to pop up little sun shines and snow clouds.

During this, Kumatora starts to imagine what kind of power she could have and lunge forward to grab her, only for Hydrangea to slip away and unknowingly cause a rainstorm to appear atop of Kumatora's head, making her frustrated.

Kumatora then decided to chase after her, to see what she can do and if she can catch her. Unfortunately, for her, Hydrangea's bracelets start to change colors, from pink, yellow and blue, until it stops unto a pinkish-brown color and it turn her into a dog, similar to Boney. In dog form, she was barking P-Men again and Kumatora took it as a chance to get her. However, she still ran away from her, only on all fours.

When the boys made it to the village, they see Tazmilly is in a small bit of chaos as they see the little weather affects swarming by them. As they all look at each other, wondering what is going on, Kumatora came in running and grabbed Boney.

"Okay kid, fun's over, now turn back to normal," Kumatora said as she pulls on Boney to get something to happen.

"Kumatora, what are you doing to Boney?" Lucas ask. Kumatora explains that she saw Hydrangea, describing her as an alien with a space helmet, and saying what she had seen her do.

They all began to know whom she is talking about and ask where she went.

"How should I know, if this is Boney than where is the Hoco-whatever you guys call it?" Kumatora said when all of them see an oval shadow and look up to see, Hydrangea floating around, being playful, than by accident, multiply herself, and spread out.

"We need to find her, split up and see if she's still here before she causes any more damage," Flint said as everyone went on their own separately and try to look for her.

Kumatora found her first and try to get her by climbing a building and grabbing her, only for it to be a fake, causing her to fall off the house and into a pile of mud. For Duster, he spotted her by the outskirts in the garden that is starting to become bigger and bigger. He dive into the stems to look for her but have no luck.

Boney thought he saw her and chase after her, she was real and is skipping, causing the ground beneath her to change color in the pattern blue, blue, red, blue, red, and finally green. When it became green, Boney started to fly, forming loops in the air and having no control.

Lucas look around, saw the real Hydrangea, and chase after her, but she unknowingly create a patch of ice beneath her and left. When Lucas made it, he trips on the ice and slip. He unknowingly slips into a two-story building: when he came in, it cause a group of screams to come out and he left shortly after it with a face full of red and looking embarrassed.

By herself, Hydrangea looks around and sees a doll looking like an octopus and went to get it, she played with it as Flint came out and carry her. As he is carrying her, Flint let her play with it as everyone gather around him, wondering how he did.

"She's a kid, she probably wanted something to play with, right?" Flint said, getting a nod from Hydrangea at the end.

"Kid or not, she still cause us a lot of trouble," Kumatora said with an anger in her tone. Hydrangea looks at her with fear as she asks why she means that.

"You don't know what you did, huh? You've caused people to fight for no reason, create ice patch and weather patterns and you think you don't know what you did?" Kumatora asked angrily. Hydrangea began to look as though she is going to cry as everyone want to defend but see her point of view.

"A kid like you should not have this kind of power if you are going to be this reckless with it because of your stupidity," Kumatora yell as everyone else became shock and Hydrangea began to cry.

As Kumatora began to calm down, Hydrangea drop the toy, teleport out of Flint's arms and ran away into the forest. Lucas chase after her, feeling sorry and Boney and Flint follow him. Duster told Kumatora that she needs to apologize for it, which she refuse but then Duster pull her, saying Hydrangea should not be alone and that she should at least try to apologize as they all follow her.

 **A/N: Hope you guy's enjoy the chapter, I had a couple problems with this story but this chapter was fun to write, especially with Lucas. Originally, I thought about continuing the Plethora of Stories but that is where the problems came from. If you all have thoughts about any part of this, positive or negative, let me know in the Review section.**


	14. Star Child of Saturn Valley Pt 2

_**Contains scenes/spoilers from Mother 3**_

Lucas ran into the forest, trying to look for Hydrangea when he heard the sound of sniveling. He follow the sound to find her up in a tree, crying. He climb up on the opposite side to get to the side of the branch she is on, only to make a small twig snap by the time he reach it, getting her attention.

"Wait, don't transport, I want to talk to you, please?" Lucas pleaded as Hydrangea was about to use magic. He climb up and had a seat right next to her and ask of she is alright and to not be too bothered by what Kumatora said.

Through her sniveling, she said it's not just what Kumatora said that got her upset, it is the fact she has such strong powers. She mention she does not know how to fully control her powers and the fact that it changes from one type to another freaks her out. Hydrangea added that because of these powers, there are those who she describe as big and scary after her, wanting to do harm to her or her friends.

She finish by saying how she wants to run away from these bad guys but have no idea where to run or who to hide with. Lucas felt bad for her for thinking about running away as he know that won't help her so he thought about asking about it to her friends and family on her home planet. Hydrangea then explain that she has a huge distrust towards other Hocotations, especially her mom.

She said, "I've seen how they truly are, they would kick their husbands and sons out just for something expensive that's now free. They'll just forget about you if you don't follow them, your brother, and your daddy and not care at all. I bet most of the women from this planet would do the same thing and…" Hydrangea stop when she notice Lucas start to cry.

She didn't like to see him cry so she try to think of ways to make him happy. She use magic to pop up happy, dancing flowers but it didn't work. She try showing him ice winds that shines beautifully, but it didn't work either.

Now she decided to make him happy after remembering how she alter the villagers feelings that day and thought about doing it that way instead. When she is about to cast the spell, her bracelets deactivated when the lights on them turn off. She beg for them to do something and when it seem like nothing is going to happen, she started to tear up and join Lucas on his crying.

After some time, Lucas stop crying to ask Hydrangea why she's crying, only for her to ask him why he's crying. He looks as though he didn't want to answer looking at his expression. She gave him a hug and tell him he doesn't need to answer if he doesn't want to.

As he start to cheer up a little, Boney found the tree they are in and bark to let Flint and Duster know they are there. When the guys made it, Kumatora catch up to them as Flint call the both of them to jump out of the tree and they will catch them.

Hydrangea is scared to jump but Lucas told her she will be caught and to demonstrate, he jumps from the tree and caught by his dad. Duster wave her for her to jump, but she is somewhat scared as her bracelet is still deactivated. She look down and decide to jump: when she jump, she land in Duster's arms and made him fall back a little, making her tap Flint's arm by accident.

The tap made her have a vision: it takes place in a scene exactly like the one during the night campfire scene, early in _Mother 3_. It even plays out the same with Flint punching the ground, taking a piece of firewood and smashing the campfire, however when he smash the campfire, he said the name Hinawa. The vision ended and Hydrangea began to wonder why the vision happen, why was Flint mad and who is Hinawa.

When Duster ask her if she is okay, Hydrangea hesitate as she does not want to blurt out what she saw and doesn't want to know how they will react. They all figure she is still shock from the jump to say anything as Duster put her down and the others push Kumatora to apologize to Hydrangea for earlier.

She roll her eyes and say she is sorry for what she said but add if she lose control of her powers like what she did earlier, she won't be nice next time. After that, Hydrangea receive the same feeling from earlier and start to repeat saying "P-Men".

"Come on, I am trying to keep calm when apologizing and you're making it worse by acting crazy," Kumatora complain as Hydrangea stop repeating herself and try to keep quiet.

"Hey, are you trying to say "Pikmin"?" Lucas ask.

"No, not Pikmin, P-Men, P-men: army of men who give solutes and have a helmet like a… a… piggy. Their helmets are like piggy and they try to reform any person they see," Hydrangea said as everyone look at her weird.

"You better have the ability to see the past only," Kumatora said.

Shortly after that, varying loud sounds occur and some ground shaking happen. In the sky, an invisible zeppelin flew over Tazmilly village and drop a couple of giant silver pods throughout the town. When the people went up to the pods, only for it to peel open from all sides to reveal the Pigmask army men in there. They get out of the pod and raid the village of the people and pushing them into the pods while taking any animals they see into a different pod to be identify.

As the noise continues, Duster ask Hydrangea if she had visions about this earlier and she nodded, mentioning she didn't know what to say as she was losing control of all her powers as well as hoping it will not happen.

When she finish, a chimera, this case a cross between a tarantula and a horse, appear, prompting Flint, Lucas and Kumatora to fight against it. Duster and Boney were going to defend Hydrangea when she encounter another chimera, this time a cross between an ostrich and an elephant.

The two went to fight it as Hydrangea is left in the middle. Looking at all the fighting that is going on, from the use of tools, PSI and fighting styles, she look at her left hand and wonder how can she help if she cannot control the powers that she have and wonder if there is a way to get it to settle down.

As she is thinking, a giant chimera with grasshopper wings come in, and snatch her up with her screaming. During the battles, the guys notice her being abducted and try to finish fast. When they are finish, they give chase to the wing chimera.

While in the air, Hydrangea sense something about it and try to focus on her powers. In her focus, she thought about fighting bad guys and defending herself and the people she just met: when this happen, her power within her shine, causing the chimera to look faded or spotted like it is going to be deleted. In the phase, the chimera drop Hydrangea while in the air. By the end of the fall, Flint acted fast as he went to catch her.

In the catch, Hydrangea got another vision: this time, it resembles one of the final scene of _Mother 3_ where the group is together by a golden needle sticking out of the ground and a small kid that looks like Lucas on the ground with his eyes close as Flint kneel down and say, "Goodbye Claus."

When the vision ended, she wonder why it happen again when she came into contact with Flint and what do they mean. As Flint put her down, he ask if she is okay and she said yes as they all regroup. Looking what she did, Kumatora ask about the fading chimera.

"The creature and many more like it, are made out of an evil source of magic that is being control by someone with a black heart and others who share the same goal of world conquest. Someone in this world is using this magic to create those creatures and is from what is called the Gaiaku Star," Hydrangea explain as they all wonder where she come in.

She further explain, "They are after those who are considered to be in their way or who have the power to stop them." Lucas curiously went up to Hydrangea to see her bracelets as she lifted her arms up at the last bit.

He ask if what she is talking about are the "big and scary" guys that are after her and she said yes with an expression saying she has to go against them.

"Don't worry Hydrangea, you won't be alone in fighting these bad guys, if there is a way to fight them, we'll fight and will overcome this," Duster said as she start to smile.

This didn't last long as another chimera, this time a cross between an eagle and a lobster use one of its big claws to snatch up not only Hydrangea but also Lucas who was close to her at the time.

"Lucas!" Flint said as Duster yell for Hydrangea and all give chase. This chimera flew fast and because of its tight grip on the two kids, Hydrangea cannot focus enough to use magic to either stop it or teleport her and Lucas out of there.

As it is became out of sight for the Flint, Duster, Kumatora and Boney, they all stop and try to learn what direction it went to. Looking at the sky, Flint became upset and worry about his missing son.

Unbeknownst to them, Princess Peach is sitting on a bench, knitting an addition to a unique looking carpet when the group appear in front of her. She saw what happen and went to console Flint, saying his son will be rescued and know a way how to save him.

Flint ask Peach how can they rescue Lucas and wants to be a part of this rescue mission. She took in a deep breath as she roll out the uniquely designed carpet and explain that it is a magic flying carpet and they should hop on and it will take flight. Kumatora and Duster doubted the idea, Boney is scared to go as he had enough flying, but Flint really want to save Lucas so he hop on the carpet.

When he hop on, it started to hover a little, thus getting Duster to get on it, making it go up even more. Seeing Boney still not wanting to go on, Kumatora grab the dog and hop on with the guys, making the carpet up even more. Peach was the last one to get on it and command it to take off and fly.

While in the sky, Duster ask Peach how are they going to find the kids. Peach simply clasp her hands together over her broach and call forth her star piece to make the water that is in the air to come out, come together and solidify to form a crystal ball. She place it down on her lap and use her magic to bring about a small pink and blue dot together.

"These two are Hydrangea and Lucas: they're together and un-touch for now but how long will it be like this," Peach said as she use her magic to show they are in a zeppelin.

"How are you able to see all this?" Kumatora ask.

"Did Hydrangea explain about the two types of Star Magic? (Duster said that she talk about the Gaiaku) Good, Let me explain as much as I can," Peach said as she fly the carpet to the Zeppelin.

* * *

Both Lucas and Hydrangea were put in a holding cell by a Pigmask. Another Pigmask came in and the one who brought them there tell him to keep watch of them, especially Hydrangea, as he left. Lucas try touching the bars but it gave him a little shock, much to Hydrangea's concern.

She pull him to ask how are they going to get out, which Lucas told her there should be a way out and that they need to think fast. While thinking, Hydrangea shook her leg like crazy and Lucas start shaking looking at her. Looking at her leg made him come up with something.

He went up to the Pigmask and say, "Hey mister, I need to go to the restroom, really bad."

"Why don't you go then?" Pigmask said.

"What, I don't want to go in front of a girl, she might be watching and taking notes for her alien race," Lucas whisper getting an fuss expression from Hydrangea.

"Very well then, but for a quick one," Pigmask said as he open the door, Lucas quickly use his stick to knock him down before he could lock the door on Hydrangea.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Lucas said as he get her hand and the two run away.

In their running, Hydrangea try to keep her powers in check as she does not want to hurt Lucas or lose control again though tempting as it is for each Pigmask they past. Lucas does his best, using his PSI powers, the weapons and items he have with him and the two run away when things get tough such as more than one at a time. However, Lucas started to run low on PP and is starting to be more visually tired.

Hydrangea try to run with him but she kept telling herself to not use her powers. When they encounter two Pigmasks, she made Lucas hide on the side and let her take it. She look up at the two and ask politely, like a proper girl, if they can let them go, while looking at them all cute-like. What the two did is laugh and call her cute and foolish for thinking that would work. One of them grab her and, in a way, put her in a choke hold as the other one went to look for Lucas.

The hold actually trigger a vision: this one has a Pigmask carrying a struggling Lucas to a big room with a bed, Porky Minch in his machine, and a robot maid. The maid ask him what would he like done to Lucas.

Porky said, "I seem to recall he is the reason why I lost my commander. And turning down a chance to be my best friend. I know this is done before, but this time make him better, make him forget his life. Make him the bestest friend I can ask for."

"Yes sir, Master Porky," The maid said as the Pigmask make Lucas breathe gas that knocks him out and place him on the bed. The Maid brought out a power drill and it abruptly ended.

After that, Hydrangea's inner rage come out and with that the strength to get out of the hold and carry one of the Pigmask.

"Stupid, Slimy Pigmask," Hydrangea said as she throw him to the other Pigmask men and went to get Lucas and carry him.

With him over her head, she run away from where they were and while running, she is thinking about all the visions that she had and finally understand all the major ones: she finally figure those who are mentioned were part of Lucas's family, and Flint was emotional because they are now gone. And her recent vision warns her about what might happen to Lucas, which makes her want to make him safe.

"Hydrangea what are you doing?" Lucas ask.

"Bare with me, please, I don't want you gone. Flint is a nice man and you are good too: neither of you guys deserve the bad things that happen, but I'm not going to let them hurt you," Hydrangea said as she continue to carry Lucas above her head while running.

Shortly after saying that, they encounter a group of Pigmask. First thing Hydrangea did is tell Lucas to cover his ears and once he did that, she start a wail: what it did is make the men look at each other and accuse them of stealing each other's items. In the confusion, Hydrangea use her powers to jump on the Pigmask helmets to go to the other side and made it to the lift to the next level.

When they made it to the next level, they see the Ultimate Chimera where Lucas notice and try to make it move to the next floor. By the time it notice them, it pounce towards them, scaring Hydrangea to make her transport her and Lucas to the next level.

When they made it, the room is in pink light and the two look around when they hear piano keys and see and hear the Pigmask Colonel and Captain singing to a pop group. They are singing a song very similar to Abba's "Dancing Queen", even singing the tunes to it.

It is the second time the Pigmask are looking at each other singing the lyrics when the two decide to get out before the song finish. "Uh," Hydrangea said as Lucas gently push her to the elevator and tell her to just pretend they didn't see that and open the elevator and leave the level.


	15. Star Child of Saturn Valley Conclusion

The elevator ding, letting both Lucas and Hydrangea know they are close to the sky level, thinking it has their way out. When it open, they see what is there and became shocked, as Hydrangea putting her hands over her mouth. The level is used as a factory that creates regular Pigmask in one machine and puts them on a conveyor belt. And across it, another machine similar to it is there but is handled by a Scientist who is designing the chimeras that come to life in it and put them on a conveyor. They see that all of what is created is made out of material that is similar to the Tiger-Beast.

Once they are done looking, they see some scientist and decide to crawl on the floor to go to the elevator on the other side, hoping to not be discovered by anyone. They stay as quiet as they can, continuing to crawl and dodge any steps or items heading their direction.

It felt like an eternity when they finally crept to the other side and when they thought they have gotten out of the worst, Hydrangea got a bit of a dim glow and got a vision. That vision made her yell Daddy, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

They all look at them just in time for the elevator to open up and Lucas pulls her into it and quickly press the close button repeatedly. As the door is about to close, some of the Pigmasks run and try to get in. They end up coming in when the door is about to close and one end up falling down, keeping the door open.

When more try to break in, Lucas looks up, hoping to find an escape door on the ceiling but found out that it does not have one. Looking at the one that came in, Hydrangea point out the laser gun on its waist, getting Lucas to see it. He quickly grabs it and blasts a square shape above them, when he is done, it falls down as another Pigmask came in halfway, making it take the damage of the falling steel square.

With it knocked out on top of another Pigmask, Lucas and Hydrangea climb on the two, she gave him a boost to reach the ceiling, and he is able to climb on top of the elevator. He calls for her to climb up when the Pigmasks below her start to come up, making her fall back down. When she look up, she sees one of the Pigmask's eyes and see it is a small pool of darkness.

She became scared and transport herself to where Lucas is: with the two together, they climb up the ropes. While they are climbing, the Pigmasks start to chase after them in a horde as they continue to climb.

When they made it to the end, Lucas try to open the door but couldn't get it to open and thought about using one last PSI attack.

"Lucas wait, don't use your power. You might not be able to use it later. Let me," Hydrangea said as she looks at the door and the horde below them. She tries to think of a way to get the door open and call her piece. Her bracelets start have five lights in pink, yellow, blue, light pink and a few indecisive colors appearing there.

"Forget trying to contain myself, getting rid of these guys is more important," Hydrangea thought in her head as the bracelets change to pink. First, what she did is set herself on fire and kick the door open. After she kicks open the door, her bracelets change to both Light Pink and Blue. What happens next is a giant spider, wearing sneakers, came to form beneath them, looking like it is made out of a constellation, similar to Krystal's staff.

When it appear, both of them quickly get out of there as the spider went after the horde. When they are outside, Hydrangea receives a vision that if she and Lucas are to fall off the zeppelin, both Duster and Flint will catch them. She told Lucas this and they head to the side of the zeppelin.

Looking at how far they are in the sky, Lucas asks Hydrangea if she is sure they will be caught. She said yes, mention they are on their way here, and will help them. Lucas looks down, took a breath tell her on the count of three, they're going to jump.

"Okay, one…(Hydrangea start to get a dim glow) two…"

Before Lucas said three, Hydrangea scream loudly in pain. He looks to what might be causing the pain to see the Interpreter, flying and using a mechanized arm on Hydrangea's back and watch as she takes the Star Piece out of her.

With the sparkling, light designed piece in the Interpreter's hand, Hydrangea falls down and start to loose life and color very fast. Seeing how she is looking at the piece with glee from what she had done and the situation he is put in, Lucas had no choice but to use his remaining PP to use PSI Love on the interpreter making her drop the Star Piece off the zeppelin. Seeing where it is going, Lucas pick up Hydrangea, said three and jump off.

While falling, he begs for Hydrangea to wake up or at least move but she looks drained, even her little light on the antenna of her suit is off. He looks up to see the Star Piece and figure that she needs it as much or more than her spacesuit. Lucas tries to reach for it as they are falling and when he reach his arm to get it, it starts to radiate magic that knocks Lucas out.

"…cas. Lucas…"

"Rise. Awake Child," a familiar female voice said with an added sound of a snap of two fingers. Lucas woke up in his father's arms, Hydrangea nowhere to be seen, Peach with her hand together and everyone on the magic carpet.

His father asks him if he is alright, which he nodded and spot Peach. He is about to ask her why and how is she here, when all of a sudden, he hiccup and he got his answer.

"What was it that you are going to say, Lucas?" Peach ask hearing how he was about to ask her something before he hiccup. He is about to ask her another question, regarding how they found him when he hiccups again. After that, he hiccups three more times, each happening a few seconds after.

Everyone look at him while Flint looks to Peach in hope that she will know what is wrong with his son. At one point, Kumatora suggests that she can give him a scare to cure his hiccups.

"A simply scare won't cure him base on what I can see (using her magic eyes), but I must ask, what happened?" Peach ask with Lucas saying what just happen above the zeppelin to them falling down, even saying Yoidesu star piece.

"Speaking of which, do you know what happen to the star piece?" Peach ask when the piece fall, hit Kumatora on the head and end up in her lap.

"What is this thing? (Taking the Star-Piece in her hands to Peach and Lucas's shock) And what person just recklessly drop something from this huh?" Kumatora said when she felt something from the piece on her lap and in her hands. She looks at it and it began to make her heart pulse.

Everyone on the carpet felt a powerful sense when the essence of the Star Piece start to go up in her arms and into her body. It shines very brightly as it radiant a powerful shine. This source was felt by Porky and everyone in the zeppelin.

Far in Sarasaland, Daisy is making Falco into a gentleman by making him walk straight with books on his head when she felt that power, ignoring him dropping some of the books. Over in the Mushroom Kingdom, Krystal is in the middle of her Royal training when she felt the Star-Piece's power. They look outside wondering what is happening, knowing they cannot go and check in their current state.

Back on the magic carpet, all of the essence that is in the Yoidesu star piece went inside Kumatora, leaving a small pink light on her lap. They all start to open their eyes as the brightness went down, Kumatora is the last one to open her eyes and within them, she has light stars flying in her eyes.

"WHAT was that Thing?" Kumatora asked loudly as the pink light flew gently to Peach's palm. She looks down and uses her magic to make the unconscious Hydrangea grow to her size before she loses the piece: she is now full of life and color. She woke up, everything coming back to her as everyone asks her if she is okay.

She looks around and says, in Hocotation, "Are all of you guys okay. I am fine." They all heard her, not knowing what she says as Hydrangea put her hands over her mouth and realize how she said it.

"Can't really talk to us without your magic? Don't worry, I'll help you so you may still talk to everyone," Peach said as she uses her magic to create a butterfly made of light and sent it her way. The butterfly land on her helmet and dissolve, making her relax: this made her thank Peach in the same language as everyone.

Shortly after that, a spike came shooting down at all of them, missing them all. They look up to see it came from the zeppelin as well as some more threatening weapons about to fall on them. Hydrangea scream loud, jumping and clinging onto Duster as Peach use her piece to control the water beneath them to form a kind of platform. She jumps on top and land on the solid platform and tells everyone to hop on it fast. Everyone got off the carpet and got on the water platform and the carpet got more damage. As Boney got on the water formation, Peach made the water in the platform form a wide, thin path made of water and direct it to the zeppelin.

"Lucas and I just got out of there, why are you leading us to the zeppelin?" Hydrangea asks as Duster move her so she can be carry on his back.

"Whoever is in charge of that, must be a bearer of a Gaiaku star piece: we must defeat them because they are going to hunt those who have the Yoidesu piece and are going to cause more damage to others. Are you willing to go?" Peach ask.

Kumatora, Lucas, and Boney all agree for fighting, with Duster and Flint agreeing to protect what they have. Seeing all the agreements, Hydrangea nodded with Peach using her piece to conjure a bomb-omb and throw it at the zeppelin, creating a hole where the path end.

"There's a way in, let's go," Peach said as everyone follow the path and she go with them. When they all got in, they figure the Gaiaku star must be with the person in charge, who might be in the main control room and head there. After some time, they start to encounter Pigmasks and small chimeras; to combat this, they use what they have as well as the powers in their grasp.

Before they fought anyone, Peach gave Lucas a quick recovering item after seeing how much damage he has and how low he is in Power Points. After he got the item, Lucas eagerly fought against anyone that attacks him, his dad or Boney. While fighting, Kumatora realize that her PSI powers are more powerful than she remembers and felt as though she should be running low but every time she checks, she actually is full of PowerPoints. She checks herself for points after using PSI Fire and realizes her point meter refills after every attack.

Before she asks Peach if it is related to the Star Piece she is infused with, Hydrangea is taken off of Duster's shoulder by a flying chimera. The small, grasshopper wing cat snatch her up and on the cat's back, the Interpreter was on top of it and ready to take out the star piece, unaware that she doesn't have it anymore.

When the Interpreter notice this, she ask her where it is and when she refused to answer, she said, "I'll make you tell me, and it might come from testing a rumor I heard about your kind," and made her hand into a sharp item. Hydrangea freaked out when she brought it out and make it go to her helmet as she knows that she can't breathe the air on the planet.

As she is about to make a hole in her helmet, a PSI Thunder attack the Interpreter, making her drop Hydrangea. Kumatora quickly picks her up and throw a PSI Freeze at her opponent, quickly freezing the Interpreter in her floating space.

"Seriously, am I really this powerful?" Kumatora asked herself as she looks at her palm. Hydrangea mentions that the piece connects to the bearer and suppose to make them powerful and even help them in certain situations while pointing to her hands.

Kumatora then gives a big, wicked smile; look at her opponents and say, "I am going to enjoy this." As she said this, she cracks her knuckles and starts fighting them with Hydrangea on her back, holding her tightly.

Back with the others, they were fighting when they hear a series of punches and sounds that would come from PSI Powers and see a horde of Pigmasks running away from the where the noise is happening.

"What's going on over there?" Flint ask when his son hiccup and answer his question.

"Wow, she's settled with the piece already. Guess it's easier for someone who has been through some kind of adventure or perhaps an influence from what she's been through," Peach explain.

Kumatora walk over to them with Hydrangea and say, "This piece (showing one of her hands, having the Mother Symbol) is amazing, I could do so much." She then asks where Porky might be, getting Lucas to hiccup again, know where he is and point to the wall. She then uses her PSI Fire to try to burn down the wall, which it didn't, it just left a fire mark. She is surprised by how little it did when Peach reminds her that the piece only makes her stronger than before while trying to fit the bearer's need.

"Come on, I want to fight this Jerk, NOW," Kumatora said as she throws another one and when it didn't work, she throws a barrage of PSI Fires. She did this until the wall started to melt and create a giant hole. On the other side of the hole, Porky Minch, and his maid is there in the control room.

"Master Porky, we are under attacked by intruders," The maid said with Porky being calm about it. The reason he is calm about it is the fact that they are there and two of them are the bearers of the Yoidesu piece when he only expected one.

"Let's defeat these posers and seal the pieces, but keep them away from me," Porky said his machine grow its mechanic-spider legs and look like it is ready to fight.

To begin, Flint, Duster, and Boney do their standard attack; next, both Lucas and Kumatora launch some of their PSI attacks and finally Peach use her elemental magic to both help them and fight back.

During the attacks, Porky launch a mighty laser, only for them to dodge it. Not only that, it launch little bombers at them and start to attack with its mechanic legs. They all continue going out.

At one point, a bomber hit Lucas, getting Hydrangea to worry even though he got back on his feet. She starts to be more afraid when Flint got hurt from the pecks and how much Peach is doing to keep them healthy and keeping the bombs away.

When the machine finally starts to smoke, Porky brought out the power from Gaiaku star to fill the room with bomb mimics. If it were to explode, not only will it destroy the zeppelin, it will annihilate all that is inside with the exception of Porky, thanks to his machine.

Looking at the position they are in, Peach quickly call her piece, located in her brooch, to create some winds to not only make the fuses go out but also cut the bombers. Kumatora saw how Peach did it and decide to try it out with her/Hydrangea's piece: it made her do a PSI Starstorm strong enough to finish off Porky.

Peach went over to Porky while calling for the piece in Kumatora's body. When she got there, she uses the pieces to remove the Gaiaku star from him and sealed it within a bubble that shrinks to a small size so it can be carried on a Silver Chain.

"There, this won't bother any of you guys anymore," Peach said as she shows them the bubble with the dark star in it.

"Yeah but just in case," Kumatora said as she got the piece back and use PSI Freeze to make Porky and his machine into a giant ice ball. She walks away from the ball with great sass, as she knows they are done with the return of Porky as Hydrangea looks back at ice ball.

Looking at him in the ball, Hydrangea became mad and thought that freezing him is not enough and decide to add to it. She reaches out to Kumatora's hand and calls for her piece to return to her as she jumps off her back. As the piece return to her, she runs to the ice ball as Duster loudly ask her what she's doing.

"Well, just in case for such a mean, (her piece in her hand start to shine bright and change colors from a few shades of pink to yellow to blue) cruel, (It is at it's brightest) horrible kid in this world," Hydrangea answered while running to it. She closes her eyes as she made it and give it a strong push. It is thanks to the piece that she had the strength to push the ice block out of the zeppelin with some lights coming out after the push.

Everyone went up to her as it got out of the zeppelin and start to fall into the ocean beneath them. When they gather around her, Hydrangea told her piece to go back to Kumatora, saying she is very experienced when it comes to battling and she is a much better choice to fight against the "freak" she briefly saw at the time with the Gaiaku star when the pieces scatter to her and the other girls.

As the piece left her to go back to Kumatora, she fell down from exhaustion, scaring everyone there, only to be calm down when Peach explain she will be okay. Since it is her request for the piece to leave, she won't face the consequences of losing the piece, but will if Kumatora loses it.

Kumatora look at her hand and she figure she will be alright with it as it meant she will have great powers but figure she will have fight bad guys, which she didn't mind. When they all heard a giant splash, Flint went to look down and notice the ice ball is sinking.

"What's wrong dad?" Lucas asks as Flint thought about the sinking ice.

"The ice, it isn't supposed to sink like that, Princess Peach, is this your power's doing?" Flint ask, getting Peach to look at what he is talking about.

"My main powers relate to three elements and my second power is to bring about items from my world regarding power-ups and certain items: not to mention that the Yoidesu pieces will allow the bearers to see things hidden by the Gaiaku star. This is not from me, it must be from one of the others, as their powers relate to what they do or what they've been through," Peach explain as she began to wonder who could have the power to make the ice sink in the "Mother" World.

Once it is gone, immediately the zeppelin exploded and it is about to go down.

"The zeppelin is going down; perhaps it was the Gaiaku piece that was running this. Let's get out," Peach explain as it is starting to shake violently. She thought quickly, snap her fingers with both hands and made herself out of winds. She gave Lucas a poke on her arm and he became a body of winds.

"Give anyone here a poke and they'll be in this state long enough to get to the nearest cliff but be fast. You guys should find a place you can land," Peach said as she jumps and flies into the sky.

Lucas poke his father, Kumatora, Hydrangea got it while on her back, and Duster and they all became the wind. Lucas call Boney to come by and he manages to get him made out of the wind and they all flew into the sky.

Peach made it to a nearby cliff and wave at them to let them know where they can land. Seeing her, the gang flew to the cliff: Kumatora made it on the ground, where she and Hydrangea revert to their normal state. Duster came after and he returns with Boney paddling to make it to the cliff, when he did, he became relieved to be solid again. Finally, Flint made it and turn solid, however, Lucas became solid before he made it to the cliff and was about to fall but thanks to Flint, he saves him and pulls him up.

After Lucas got up, Hydrangea woke up in time for all of them to see the zeppelin falling into the ocean with fires in certain areas. Lucas went up to Peach to ask what is going to happen to those inside the zeppelin. She stated that since she has not felt any other matter that is not from the Gaiaku Star aside from them in there, it is safe to assume that everyone else made out of its power.

"It fed off of his greed for power and desire to have this world follow what he says: for a kid, he gave it a whole lot to create those beings. It probably did so because of his naturally evil behavior," Peach explain as they all step away from the cliff.

Shortly after, Peach use her power to create a Double Cherry clone and ask her to retrieve the magic carpet and fix it. As she left, the original start to tell them what is going on and mention her vision of a pink flower by small houses. She knew it meant to look for Hydrangea, but when she got to it she was gone.

She ends it by saying that Kumatora is not at full power and the only way she can be at full power is for Hydrangea to activate the piece by having contacted her key, which Peach suspected to be her father as she explain, "Being a girl her age, she passes as a child a few years younger than Lucas. What other guy would she look up too?"

"If we know who her father is, we can look for him and help her activate the piece," Flint said with Kumatora stating that it is going to be hard because he might be on his home planet. Peach told them that he is not on his home planet and mention that she and Lucas know him.

"Wait, is he?" Lucas said as Peach get her crystal ball from before and use it to show an image of her dad, which is none other than Captain Olimar. Hydrangea smiled at the image and confirming that he is her key. Peach further explain that because of his job, he doesn't see his family often as his work puts him on this planet.

She also mentions that he might be in trouble as the Gaiaku bearers will do whatever it takes to stop the Yoidesu bearers and one way to stop them is to get rid of their keys. Peach than use her magic to show what is going on with Captain Olimar.

He is in a jungle setting mapping the area to see who would be better for the area with its treasures and fruits. He saw one particular shiny ball that looks as though it's connected to something buried. Since it looks like he can carry it, he went to pick it up. After two strong pulls, the orb put dark shackles on his wrist, freaking him out. The gold orb is revealed to be the top of a staff that went up to make him dangle above what felt like two feet. The staff use its magic to make it and Captain Olimar grow to what is considered regular size.

He tries to free himself from the shackles when Dark Glacier appear from a conjured portal to pick up the staff from the ground and poke his helmet. He begs her, in his language to not hurt him and what does she want from him.

"Don't care what you just said. All I care about is what will be fitting to deal with you, hhm, so many options, so much time to think of the crueler fit. Oh, you'll be with me for a while, old man," Dark Glacier said as she falls back with Captain Olimar on the staff through another portal. After that scene, they all freak out with Hydrangea taking it hard, to the point of tearing up and hugging the crystal ball.

"Leave it to her to fight like this, let me track him down," Peach said as she tries to use her powers to look for Captain Olimar. Before she tries to search for him, Hydrangea continues to hold the crystal ball, saying she miss her father and will stop Dark Glacier. As Peach try to get her to let go, Flint reminds her that she doesn't see her father often.

Peach complied, made a new crystal ball, take the image from the previous one, and put it on the new one where she looks for him. After some short time, Peach said there's no sign of him in one of the nearby worlds.

"Peach, what are those things?" Kumatora said noticing some small areas were a couple of sprouts of Gaiaku magic while the boys are not seeing what she is seeing.

Peach told them they are spots where the Gaiaku bearers are spreading and will go further than where they are and figure that it might be good to find Captain Olimar in one of them but they must have great cautious, as those bearer's powers are growing as they speak.

"Well, what if we go to one of those and stop it, so we can try to find Olimar and activate Hydrangea's piece," Lucas suggested getting Peach to ask if they are willing to go and fight what is there. The majority said yes, and Hydrangea look up from the crystal ball and ask how can they get to those places. She said simple as her clone brought up the magic carpet, all fixed up.

"Okay, this one is fully repaired and ready to fly, now let's -a- go," Peach said as she lay it out, with Lucas and Hydrangea run and hop on the carpet. Flint hop on, saying that he won't let his son go without him after what happen to him. Kumatora brought Boney with her, seeing he doesn't want to go and knowing she needs to be there.

They all see Duster is reluctant to go and ask him why for it: he said with seeing how Hydrangea care for her father as well as Flint's action just now, it made him think about his dad. He remember that he suddenly vanished that morning and don't know where he might be or if someone seen a trace of him. Duster finally tells them that he is worried about him and that he is going to look for him. They all understand where he is coming from as Peach hop onto the carpet and wish him the best of luck finding him.

All of a sudden, Wess comes in saying, "You Moron. I was teleported- or whatever you kids call, to some weird town with some weird creatures. Do you know how long I needed to walk to get back here, only to find a bunch of silver-dang pods. I've busted each and everyone of them to see you were not there, now you got a lot of explaining to do and I need some food cause I having eating anything proper and some ointment for my sore feet and back, you Moron."

After going through that, Duster changes his mind and ask the carpet to move. When it did, he holds on to the back sides of it as it flew fast but thanks to Kumatora and Flint, they pull him up. Peach told them to enjoy the ride as it is going to be a long trip to where their heading.

While they are at it, Kumatora decides to train for a bit by practicing her moves. All of them catch on to what she is doing and they do their own version of training, leaving Peach to continue driving and Hydrangea to look on, not knowing how to start training. She looks up to Kumatora and imitate a punch she did: she look down at her and figure she wants to learn how to fight so she show her some basic fighting styles without PSI powers and Hydrangea took a shine to it and continue to learn more while flying.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the end of the "Star Child of Saturn Valley" arc, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was fun to make, I had looked forward to making this one for a while now.**

 **Quick Note: In Canon, Olimar has two kids, a boy and a girl, and the character I am using, Hydrangea, is, in fact, his daughter. Thing is, I look for what her real name is as it is not mentioned anywhere, just the Fan-name of "Libra" on a website. I wanted her name to not only sound unique but also be based on a flower so my non-canon name for her is "Hydrangea". More Info in the Profile. If you guys had something to say, positive or negative, leave in the Reveiw or PS.**


End file.
